Arc Jumper
by Venom Spirit
Summary: What would you do if you could go anywhere? Be anywhere you want to be when you wanted to? Jaune thinks on this very question after the fight in Forever Fall, where he discovers his semblance, and his life takes another turn like his first day attending Beacon.
1. Jumping ahead

"You're not messing with my team."

"What? You think talking like that makes you tough? Think you're a big strong man now?"

The words exchanged between two boys who were at odds with one another, one who had hold of the other off the ground, the other with a bruised face, smiling at the larger boy who held him. The older one growled, before reaching back a fist and throwing a punch at the smaller boy. But at the moment the punch was to connect, a flash of light, and then...nothing.

The light faded and the larger boy noticed he wasn't holding the other one anymore. But off to the side, the boy was kneeling to the ground, his hands holding himself up. He looked at his hands to see a strong white glow shimmer and fade, noticing his pain was gone.

"Lucky escape. But let's see how much of a man, you really are." The older boy spoke, others with him moving in around the kneeling boy. But before they could anything else, a roar sounded throughout the clearing of the red forest they were in. They all looked to the right to see a massive Ursa sporting large bone spikes from it's back. It looked around at the boys in the clearing before spotting Cardin and roared, charging at the boy, while the rest of team CRDL ran off screaming.

Jaune looked to the forest and considered running, but looking to Cardin and the Ursa, he groaned, not willing to live with himself if he died when he could have done something. Gritting his teeth, he raced over to Cardin who just took a blow to the head, depleting his aura and leaving him on the edge of consciousness. The Ursa went in for another strike, but Jaune stopped it with his shield, pushing back against the clawed paw of the Ursa, huffing as he had to press his strength to do so.

The Ursa regarded him, but it looked past Jaune to Cardin, obviously more interested in him, and Jaune knew he had to protect him. However as the Ursa rushed him, Jaune put up his defense again, only to have his shield ripped from his grasp and thrown aside, with a follow up tossing him off to the other side. Jaune rolled, but his aura preserved him and he looked up, seeing the Ursa encroach upon Cardin. Jaune gritted his teeth. "No!"

He got to his feet and rushed forward, however from where he looked at the Ursa from a distance before, he was now practically on top of it, tangled into its back spikes. "Wha? How?" He called, but realized now wasn't the time, taking his sword and stabbing it into the back of the Ursa. It howled in pain and shook violently to attempt to throw him off. Jaune gabbed onto several of the spikes with his arms and hands to secure him in place, but he then realized it was going to roll over to attempt to crush him. He looked over to Cardin, and then suddenly like before, found himself beside the unconscious Cardin. Falling to his knees and hands, he gasped in shock of the action, but adrenaline directed his thoughts as he turned around.

He watched as the Ursa rolled over, breaking it's bone spikes, but then he looked down to his own hands, to realize he wasn't holding his sword, but in each hand a length of a bone spike from the grim. Widening his eyes in realization, he gripped the spikes and gritted his teeth, looking to the rising Ursa as it stood to its full height. Jaune bellowed out as he jumped forward, and this time, wanted himself to move, willed it, right above the Grim's head. He plunged both spikes into its head, down to his fists and the Grim groaned, before toppling over backward, with Jaune on its shoulders and chest.

He breathed roughly, hanging onto the bone spikes he used to kill it, and as he slowly fell to the ground through its fading bone, that was the only part of it that didn't fade away with the Grim. He heard his sword clatter to the ground a little off to the side, and kneeling to the ground himself now, holding onto the bone spikes, as the Grim disintegrated around him. "What?" A male voice spoke out and Jaune turned to see Cardin, Sitting up staring at Jaune. "You killed it, with its own spikes... Holy crap Jaune."

Jaune got up, huffing a bit as he walked over to Cardin who got up as well. "Don't ever mess with my team, my friends, ever again. Got it?" Jaune spoke in a low tone, there was a tense silence between their stares, before Cardin turned and walked away.

"Jaune!" A female voice called out. He turned to see Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss coming towards him. "Jaune that was amazing!" Pyrrha said, smiling at him, and he just looked at her confused.

"What was?" He asked, a bit confused, and a little shaky with the adrenaline still running through his system.

"You! Your semblance!" Weiss said, practically accusingly, she had her arms crossed and her face set like it should be obvious.

"My semblance, what do you mean?" Jaune asked, still not getting it.

"Jaune, didn't you notice it? When you covered a distance without moving? You teleported Jaune, literally, you were in one place and you just appeared in the next area immediately in a flash of white light. You can't do something like that without a semblance, and on that account, your's is the first one like it." Pyrrha went on.

"What? No that can't be right I mean, Me, having a never before seen semblance? It's probably just really fast dash or something." He said, though while ecstatic over possibly having his semblance, his own self-confidence issues instantly bite down onto that fact to downplay it.

"Nope! Remember Jaune, my semblance is speed, the fastest speed semblance, I know speed and I can tell you right now, that was not a speed semblance. You were there, and then you simply weren't. Right Weiss?" Ruby spoke, looking over to her partner with a smile.

"For once, she's right."

"Hey!"

Weiss smiled at that little jab. "I have a high-speed dash using my glyphs, and I've studied various known semblances, so I can verify that what you did was true teleportation and that it is the first of its kind. Well, first known to public record anyway." She finishes off the statement with a clarification.

Jaune now was honestly floored, thinking on what they just told him. Did he really have such a rare semblance, to be the first of its kind, well, known, kind? He thought on this a moment before Weiss brought up a new point.

"Also, Jaune, you've got your hands on something quite rare. Grim Bone Spikes. Something you don't get a hold of easy." She spoke, pointing down to his hands, where they all look now. It was true, he was holding a spike in each hand, both of them roughly the same size to one another, and they were dissolving. "It's hard to get any Grim bones to last, but if you're lucky enough, you do and they can be fashioned into armor or even weapons that are as tough as aura forged steel, but far lighter. But be sure to shape them first, then flood them with aura otherwise they'll be stuck in that shape." She advised, getting a numb nod from Jaune.

"This is gonna be awesome! We gotta get you training to learn the ins and outs of your semblance! Maybe it does have a speed aspect and we can race! OH! A semblance can mean a change in weapons! Please please please, if you want to redesign your weapons let me help please!" Ruby pleaded, using her semblance to get his sword and shield for him, which he took and holstered, but the mention of training reminded him of why this all started int he first place.

"May...maybe later, ruby. I ugh...have some things I need to think about first." He spoke, his mood dropping like a lead weight as he hung his head a bit and started making his way back to the group past them.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, now concerned she said something to offend him.

"It's...complicated, but I think this whole mess with Cardin has something to do with it," Pyrrha spoke, not sure if that was the case, but she had a feeling now that was the case thinking everything over. It made sense.

"What, you mean Cardin was holding something over his head? That was why he changed like that?" Weiss asked.

"It would seem so, yes. Jaune does have a secret, one I'm not comfortable with telling. But... Let me talk to him tonight, I'll let you know what happens, but for now, keep his semblance a secret. Cardin doesn't seem to know it and it's Jaune's business what he does with it. If nothing else, tell your team only, alright?" She asked, getting nods from both girls. They started back for the group like the others, it was time to go anyway.

[Later that night]

Jaune sighed as he looked out over the grounds of Beacon while he stood upon the small roof access area. He didn't know why he came up here, but when he wanted to think, his feet just took him here. Honestly, he should be happy, he discovered his semblance, a likely one of a kind semblance, and he even got something rare out of the fight, the Grim bone spikes. But he sure didn't feel happy.

"I thought I might find you up here," Pyrrha spoke, and Jaune didn't react to her, not at first, but he eventually turned to look at her.

"I...I messed up." Jaune spoke, sighing as he looked back out to Beacon grounds.

"What do you mean?" She asked, though she had an idea, he needed to say this.

"Cardin...he found out about my transcripts being fake." He spoke, rubbing his arm. "He used that as leverage to make me his personal little slave...and it nearly got you hurt." He stated, looking down ashamed.

Now Pyrrha's attention was piqued despite the nervousness she had over his announcement of his transcripts out loud like that. "What do you mean/ Almost got me hurt?" She asked, not quite getting it.

"Cardin...he, ugh, he was planning on using the sap to attract a swarm of Rapier Wasps he had me collect to you...he tried to make me throw the jar of sap at you." He admitted, his shoulders slumping at the admission.

Pyrrha's eyes widened a bit and remembered the sap the coated Cardin's armor, now making sense. "But you didn't." She said, giving him a smile as she approached him. "I remember the threat you made to Cardin, we were there for that. He might have planned it, but you didn't do it, that was him." She spoke trying to comfort her leader.

"But he almost did make me do it. Regardless of what happened, the fact he got me to that point, it just... it hurts, being used like that against my friends." He stated, clenching his fists. "If I were a proper student, he wouldn't have been able to do that, he wouldn't have had anything to hold over my head." He muttered, angry with himself.

"Then become a proper student," Pyrrha said, getting his attention. "Jaune, you're the Leader of Team JNPR, despite how you got here, you wouldn't be a team leader if there wasn't something about you that stood out to make you fit for the role. Your combat skills might be lacking, but when it counted, you acted like a leader should, looking out for your team and you have my thanks for that, especially knowing what Cardin had planned. That's not something you just learn to do. You belong here at Beacon Jaune." She stated, grabbing his shoulder to turn him to face her.

"But my skills-"

"Can be improved. Jaune, you might not realize it, but you discovered your semblance within two months of having your aura awoke, where some of us it can take years."

"...Cardin will likely blab about my transcripts being fake if he hasn't done it already." Jaune spoke, delivering his kicker point.

"Then we'll just have to break his legs!" Came the excited voice of his other female teammate. Jaune jumped at hearing the voice, looking up to the source, seeing not only Nora but Ren and Team RWBY. Jaune's mouth hung open, looking at them, before looking back to a sheepish Pyrrha.

"The others wanted to talk to you as well...and now they know too." She said, her nervous grin and slight hunch in posture telling him she was fearful of his reaction.

"Well, I certainly can't condone faking your way into Beacon with falsified records." A certain heiress spoke. "However... I can't argue that you've been an adequate team leader, and showed you looked after your team." She followed up, before sighing. "While I don't agree with it, I don't see a reason by skill or merit to see you gone. Not to mention your new semblance needs to be properly trained."

"Yeah Vomit boy, You looked after your team, you do good. Besides, what's life without being a bit rebellious, eh Lady Killer?" Yang smirked as she leaned forward looking down at Jaune and Pyrrha from the higher roof a story above them.

Blake was silent, but he could see her nod her head to him, but that wasn't unusual, she was silent usually anyway unless spoken to. Ruby was smiling at him, giving him a thumbs up. "No worries Jaune, you're more than qualified to be here." She called out to him.

Ren had his arms crossed and similar to Blake, gave him a nod with a subtle smile. Nora obviously made her opinion known with her threat to Cardin's legs. He looked to each of them, before lowering his head, a smile on his lips. "Thanks, guys." He spoke, his hair overshadowing his face.

"Well, be that as it may, you still need to get trained and we'll have to see what we can do about Cardin," Blake spoke, her own issues with Cardin fueling her desire to deal with him as she saw fit.

"She's right... But do you want the training Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, looking to Jaune.

Jaune considered it, remembering what he said last time... "I do...and I'm sorry, for what I said last time." He spoke, getting that off his chest. Pyrrha smiled, she walked over to Jaune and pushed him, causing him to fall. "Hey!?"

"Your stance is all wrong, your feet need to be wider, and lower to the ground." She started, getting giggles from the other girls and a few chuckles from Ren even. But seeing all of their smiles, their eyes not judging him, but accepting of him. He decided to do something he'd always been warned to not be careless of doing. Drawing his sword, he maneuvered from his fallen position to kneeling one, kneeling on one knee, he held onto his sword, stabbing it into the ground before him, holding onto the handle as he bowed his head to rest on the guard of Crocea Mors.

This earned a great deal of confusion at first until they heard him spoke. "I, Jaune Miles Hiro Luna Arc, First son and youngest child of the 19th Generation of the Arc Family line under our Founder Saint Arc, Hereby give my word, the Arc Oath, that I will not be weak again, that I will become stronger, so that I do not become a victim again, to not let my friends be hurt. To this, I swear upon my name, on my very blood, as an Arc." He stated, moving his hands down the handle and grabbing the blade, tightening his grip as he spoke, till blood was drawn and it flowed down the blade.

Witnessing this, some were confused, but a few of them knew exactly what this was, what this meant. Even Weiss seemed gobsmacked by what she just witnessed, but not for the same reason as some others. "Um, why'd he do that? I mean I get it's a promise and all-"

"No, you Dunce. Jaune belongs to one of the old families like I do," She said, though she hid her own shock at just now realizing this fact. "Things like Honor, your word, and the credibility of your name are important to the old Families." She informed Ruby, though the others who were confused as well were all now starting to get it. "To give your word on any point is to follow through with it, regardless of circumstances or consequences." She stated.

"It's more than that." Jaune stood up, sheathing his sword, while Pyrrha was checking his hands, only to see them stitching up already. It was amazing to see what so much aura can do for a person, to accelerate their healing that much. "In the Arc Family, our word and Oath has not once been broken since our family's founding. We are told to be careful in giving our Oath, and it might not have been needed here. But I wanted to show you all what this means to me. Because to an Arc, either we follow through with our oath, or we follow it into death." He stated, earning a few gasps as they all now grasped the true levity of what had just transpired.

Pyrrha smiled, touched by Jaune's show of commitment to this. She could only hope to provide just what Jaune wanted, or rather needed, to help him get stronger to achieve the goal he set for him self. "Well, Let's get started." She stated, drawing her sword and taking a ready stance.

 **A new story, Yes I know Y'all hate me for not getting another Chapter of Wishing Dragon out. But not to worry, I won't make an empty promise on that but know I am working on it. For now, Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Leave reviews, ideas, suggestions or anything down there. Later.**


	2. Training day

That night it seemed everyone from teams JNPR and RWBY took a crack at training him in their ways, really taking to the idea of getting Jaune properly trained up so he could properly use his new teleporting semblance to the fullest, while getting his base skills up. He'd admit it honestly, it was different to receive proper instruction rather than having it beaten into you like what his father and grandfather tried, or Cardin or trying to rough it on his own. Sword and shield, sword alone in one and two hands, active empty hand, hand to hand, shield alone, use of terrain with agility, the list went on for a rough first night where they focused on his flaws and their own areas of expertise to get him trained up in. Last nights training was introductory and short, but harsh and to the point, so it had some effect already. Now he rose for the day ready for it, his team rising as well to meet it, going through the morning routine of shower and dressing, it might be just a weekend, but they planned to train Jaune to the fullest.

They were about to head out the door when Jaune's scroll went off, a message from the headmaster to report to his office. "It figures." He stated, looking around to his team, showing them the message, who were now worried for their leader. "Ren, you mind packing my things for me?" He asked before he left without further word. Making his way down the hall, he caught sight of team CRDL in an adjacent hall, with Cardin smirking at him as he walked on by. Jaune cocked an eyebrow as he looked at him. "I wonder who it'll be to save you from the Ursa next time since your team turned tail on you, some team they were." He stated, leaving Cardin with a sneer in place of his smirk, bitter that he was saved by Jaune and that as he pointed out, his team turned tail, spreading dissent in team CRDL before he left the hall entirely.

Sighing once he was on his own again, he thumbed the pommel of his sword that rested on his left hip, his left hand resting on the pommel, while on the same belt that held his sword, two new weapons sat. The grim bones were only s long where he broke them off at, so he had Pyrrha fashion them into long knives or short swords even form him, double edged and pointed, using as much of the bone with little waste to get as much length and width from the bones for blade ad handles. They now had leather scabbards on his belt to be wielded as a side weapon to his sword or as a pair of fighting blade, fitted with metal D-ring hand guards over the grip for guard punching. He found he liked them quite a bit for getting in close and personal or fast attacks. Though it seems that now he wouldn't have the chance to train with them.

Reaching the elevator he set his target for the office floor, where it quickly ascended. The ride up was his last moments to think on the issues at hand, he now had trusting friends and team mates who knew his secret, but they were now being ripped away from him. They had accepted him and now he couldn't have them. The thought made him angry, evident as he found his fist denting the hard metal of the elevator wall with the distinct impression of his fist. Looking to his fist, he didn't eve feel it, but he was too mad to give it much more thought. Like hell he was going to give up his friends now that he had them, honest and trust worthy friends. Blake's words suddenly struck through his head from last night's training.

"Use every little thing to you advantage, because human, faunus or grim, you can be sure they'll do the same against you. See every opportunity, every hesitant or wrong step, faltered strike, even their own insecurities if you can. Fighting isn't just about swinging a sword, it's as much psychological warfare and a game of chess as real war in of itself." She had told him and now that he was thinking, she was right, but did that have to apply just to combat? A wicked grin spread across his lips. He wouldn't be going down easy, not if he had any say about it. The elevator dinged and he composed himself, using what confidence he had to appear presentable before the doors opened and he stepped out.

"Ah, Mister Arc, please come in, have a seat. May I offer you some coffee?" He asked and Jaune quirked an eyebrow. "It's quite early in the morning and I find a fresh cup of coffee to be just right in helping one be...alert, when matters of importance are to be discussed." He stated, alluding to what they were talking about. When jaune nodded, Ozpin directed his attention to a pot o a side table with a mug waiting for him. He prepared his mug as he preferred before taking a seat in front of the desk. "I take it you are aware of the reason you're here." It wasn't a question.

"I believe so sir." He spoke, but didn't say what they were talking, letting Ozpin bring it up so as to not incriminate himself with admission, putting his brain to work on how to help him out of this situation.

"Well it is a heavy matter what has been levied against you and when a Mister Winchester brought it up to us yesterday, Glynda and myself spent the night doing a thorough investigation, review and evaluation of you Mister Arc... Tell me, why do you want to be a Huntsman?" He asked. From a side entrance came Glynda, who stood to the side with a look that honestly reminded him a coiled snake, ready to strike. Jaune was a bit taken aback by the question, though noticed he also avoided direct mention of why they were here, he thought this would be a notice of his expulsion, no questions asked. However he cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee, thinking a moment before he answered.

"Two months ago, I would have told you it was to continue a family tradition, be a huntsman and great warrior like my dad, his dad and his dad before him and so on back to when this sword was first made." He stated, tapping Crocea Mors on his hip. "However truth of the matter then was that I was the only male child of my father, living in the shadow of this great legacy and no one in my family thought I could be a huntsman or warrior, my Father and grandfather were disappointed in me, but my mother and sisters were worried and scared 'd get hurt...honestly I think it was their lack of faith in me to even try that hurt me more than what my father and grandfather did. I wasn't allowed to attend a primary combat academy like signal by my grandfather because he viewed me as a waste of time and resources better spent on my sisters, while my father was never as bad, he never opposed grandfather. So I struck it out on my own and came to beacon to prove I could be more than what they saw me as, even my Mother and sisters who I know were only concerned for me." He stated, his hand gripping the arm rest of the chair tightly.

"I see, so you wanted to make your own name on your own effort while escaping that environment." The white haired headmaster stated, casting a glance to Glynda who's expression had changed upon hearing the story. Jaune didn't see it though as the man turned his attention quickly back to Jaune. "But you said that was two months ago, I assume by your words there has been some change." He went on and Jaune nodded.

"In the last two months I've spent with my team, we've gotten closer, not just to them but with team RWBY as well. Becoming a Huntsman was my personal goal to prove to myself and my family I'm more than what they thought of me. But then you made me a Leader." He stated, training off a moment to emphasize the point and leave it hanging in the air that it was Ozpin's decision, on sme merit or trait he displayed that convinced the headmaster to do as such. "Since then I've been thinking about my team, they depend on me to make the right decisions, and honestly it scares me every time just thinking about it. Every mission could go south on just one decision I make wrong, but as much as it scares me, I don't want to show their trust is misplaced. Used to be I felt I needed to be the leader they needed, rather than what I wanted to be. Now though, I want to be the leader they deserve and a friend worthy of them, and they've been to me... I want to be huntsman for the people around me now, rather than for myself." He stated with a smile, getting it out there in the open, feeling good now that he gave all of his thoughts and feelings form through his words.

Ozpin and Glynda regarded him a moment, they were having trouble seeing the clumsy boy they observed before, because now there was a confident and assured young man who had conviction in what he was speaking of, rather than his insecurities he displayed before. Ozpin smirked behind his steeple'd hands. However he wanted to see how he fair'd under pressure. "I like your drive and spirit young man, but that doesn't change the heart of the issue." He stated, and Jaune tensed, but didn't flinch. "Why should you stay at Beacon?" He asked of the young Arc before him.

"...Because you'll never have another like me." He stated, looking to Ozpin directly in the eye showing his determination in his next words. "Regardless of whether I stay at beacon or not, I will continue with my training, in secret at home or openly on the run, within the safety of the kingdoms or in the dangers of the wilds. I'll keep training and fighting the grim, I don't need to be a official huntsman to do that. I will admit though that Beacon is probably the best place to learn and prepare me for fighting, as well that all my friends that I fight and train for are here, even if I do have enemies that spite me here every chance they get are here as well. I won't stop simply because I can't be here, beacon doesn't define what I want to be now, only I can do that." He stated, putting every bit of conviction int those words the same he did as the Oath he made last night.

Ozpin could barely contain his smile behind his hands or his excitement from showing. 'Finally, a student that gets it completely.' The man thought to himself, casting a look to Glynda, who sighed and looked to the boy.

"You're friends expressed similar thoughts to me before I came here Mister Arc. Though I'm disappointed in your illicit admission into our facility, you show promise in attending..." She trailed off, Jaune's spirits rising. "However, the matter has been put to official record and with Mister Winchester's reporting, there's nothing that can be done about the official record, much less the rumor mill of beacon." She muttered the last part under her breath. "We'll need more than simple words and determination to allow you to stay." She stated, fishing for something that Jaune could provide to levy the matter in his favor.

Jaune thought a moment before nodding. "I think I have something that can handle that." He stated, taking a sip to finish his coffee, settingt he mug down as he stood, with both Professors interest now on him fr what he could provide to make his further attendance at Beacon assured. Jaune looked to the area behind ozpin, focusing on it, and felt the familiar tug that happened out at forever fall yesterday, before he gave the mental action his friends helped him to determine last night. Now finding himself looking out the window over the beacon grounds, smiling. "So that's what the view from up here is like." He stated, smirking as he heard surprised shuffling and turned to see a gobsmacked Glynda and a stone faced Ozpin. He held his smirk as he concentrated and returned to his spot in front of his chair in a flash of white light, appearing sitting in his seat. "Is this enough?" He asked, watching as the Professors turned back to him.

"That...you're semblance. When did you?" Glynda was shocked at what she just witnessed, disbelieving of it.

"Yesterday at forever fall... The ursa was about to crush Cardin, and I couldn't let that happen despite how much of an ass he is to me, pardon my language. I just felt a pull and then I was from one spot, in another instantly, it didn't even feel like I moved." He recounted. "At first I didn't know what was going on, but the adrenaline kept me going and I just kept using it until the ursa was dead, even cut off two of it's bone spikes I was holding on to when I...jumped, from it's back to cardin's side." He stated, pulling said spikes, now bone blades out for them to see.

"Instantaneous willed teleportion without prior preparation or initiated action. Incredible. Ozpin, do you think Raven-" She was stopped by a raised hand from the head master.

"We'll discuss that at another time. For now, Mister Arc I'm satisfied with your determination and this certainly gives us a more physical incentive to allow your further attendance, officially, here at beacon. However mister Arc...Jaune, If I may?" He asked, getting a nod from the young man to use his given name. "Jaune, I would ask you keep your semblance a secret, completely or as much as possible. Depending on it's capabilities and limitations it could be a great benefit...or a powerful weapon, and there are those, such as in the criminal world who wouldn't hesitate to use anything they can get a hold of against you to make use of your semblance to their own desires, such as your mother or sisters." He stated, making his point gravely and direct, getting widened eyes from Jaune as he hadn't considered this. "Yes Jaune, that's it exactly,t he world is not only plagued by grim, but individuals who choose to be as bad, if not even worse than the grim. Now who all knows of your semblance?" He asked.

"Just my team and Team RWBY. They've all decided to help train me and my semblance." He stated.

"Good, see to it they are informed of the order on keeping your semblance secret, as well as your future attendance at beacon." He stated, his hands flickering over a display on his desk, before producing a small access card. "This card has been coded to allow unlimited access to one of the private training rooms, with full access to all of the training aids and facilities it houses. I want both Teams JNPR and RWBY to use it, with the mission to get you trained and explore the limits of your new semblance in secret. Depending on the results, our future missions may change where your semblance can be of great help. Is this understood?" He asked, getting a series of excited nods from Jaune.

"Yes Sir! I won't let this go to waste." He exclaimed with a smile.

"I know you won't Jaune. Now go tell your friends the happy news." He stated and watched the boy quickly leave. It was silent a moment after he left, before he heard Glynda step closer, the click clak of her heels distinctive on the stone floor.

"Ozpin, is this wise? I get that his semblance could be exactly what we need to help our own goals against the queen and her enemies, but he's just a student. You even asked for his given name." She stated, remarking upon that small detail with great emphasis.

"Glynda, our enemies are many and we have few enough allies. As of right now, I view Jaune's semblance the same as I view Miss Rose's silver eyes, or Miss Nikos for Amber, potential, until it's time to bring it out. From those two alone teams RWBY and JNPR were going to be intertwined with our goals, Jaune just assures that point now. If his teleportation is anywhere equal to Raven's portals, then we should extend the same offer to him we would to Miss rose and Miss Nikos. We need as much help as we can get, but I don't intend to rush it any more than required. For now I've give my investment to both teams with the training room, nothing I said to Jaune was false either, so for now we can only wait to see what will result from it."

Glynda shifted uncomfortably a moment, thinking over the Headmaster's words before sighing. "I suppose you're right. It's not like we could expect Either f those girls to keep their involvement in these matters a total secret, they trust their friends after all, and we do need every bit of help we can...But if you're investing in them, then I'll be pushing them harder to show results. I'm just not looking forward to James wanting to make use of his semblance." She thought out loud.

"We're not telling James, nor anyone else, aside from Qrow." Ozpin clarified, getting Glynda's undivided attention.

"What?" She asked simply.

"Like you said, James will want to make immediate use of Jaune's semblance, and he isn't ready to use it like how James may want to use it, add on that he may not be willing and James' methods may do more harm than good. The other professors, while I trust them, would be far too excited over Jaune's semblance to stay as they are with him or the teams. This is to prevent information leaks until we are ready and Jaune is willing to aid us. Qrow will be the only one informed due to his familiarity with Raven's portals and may offer insight, and given his close connection with Team RWBY, he's bound to find out eventually either way and may be able to keep Raven in the dark about his semblance for as long as possible. That woman has a knack for acquiring any information." He finished.

"I see your point Ozpin. Alright, we'll keep this secret, but don't think I won't be pushing them harder regardless. If they are to become aware of what's happening, they'll have to be stronger to face them."

"By all means." He stated musingy with a light smirk as he drank his coffee, ending the conversation and leaving him to the silence of his office as Glynda left to handle her regular duties. He contemplated everything that happened since Jaune stepped off the elevator to Glynda's departure and couldn't suppress a grin. "I finally have a student who realizes what it really means to be a huntsman and he's a greater catch than I ever thought he'd be." He thought aloud to himself.

[With Jaune]

Jaune exited the elevator feeling far lighter and relaxed than he entered into it for the first time that day. He grabbed his scroll and shot a text to his friends to meet at the Cafeteria before making his way there himself. He had good news to tell them, but he was hungry and wanted some food, and now that he wasn't stressed out, his appetite returned with a vengeance. So once he got there, he saw he was first of the team to get there and got himself a hearty breakfast, eating while he waited. It wasn't a long wait since he saw his and ruby's team rush into the cafeteria to their usual table he was sitting at.

"Jaune! How'd it go?" Ruby was by his side instantly in a flurry of petals, followed by Pyrrha on his other side. Looking to them both, the two people he was closest to in all of beacon. His first friend and fellow leader, his second friend and partner, Pyrrha was just as anxious for the answer, waiting on bated breath for it. The rest of the teams took seats around them, waiting themselves. Jaune thought to keep the tenion mounting with suspense, but he wasn't that cruel.

"I'm staying." He said simply, before findng himself on the ground via a flying Nora tackle.

"That's our Fearless Leader! Even in the face of the Great and Powerful Ozpin Jaune manages to score a victory!" She proclaims excitedly while straddling jaunes collapsed chest as he tried and failed to get his breath back.

"Nora, it won't do for him to suffocate to death after such a victory." Ren stated calmly, making Nora look down to the now blue tinted Jaune.

"Whoops! Sorry Jaune!" She spoke, getting off hima nd helping him up.

"Damn nora, How much does that hammer weigh?" He asked, having felt the weapon resting on his chest.

"Anyway, it's good to see you will be staying. Though I think you had more to tell given you're earlier expression." Blake stated just as calmly as Ren, getting a nod fromt he male blonde of the group.

"Yes." He started, coughing as he got the rest of his breath back. "I've been told to keep my new...skill, a secret until I'm better trained t use it. Since others may want to use it and would do anything to make me d as they want." He stated subtle and lowly. The others all nodded, even Nora, understanding just what a semblance like that could be capable of. No secure location would be safe from Jaune.

"Well that'll make your future training difficult if we're having to maintain secrecy." Weiss stated, only to grow confused when she saw Jaune smirking at her. "What?"

"Ozpin took care of that." He began, showing an access card to both teams. "He gave me and by extension everyone here unlimited access to one of the private training rooms with full facilities we can use any time we want. We can train as hard as we want away from prying eyes without having to hassle with scheduling to reserve one of the public training areas." He revealed making everyone's Jaws drop. "He says he wants me to discover the limits and capabilities of my skill, depending on what it can do, it may change what missions we get in the future."

"That is awesome!" Yang called out, thrilled at having a private training room for them to destroy. "That means we can go full tilt with your training without worry." She stated with a smirk that promised nothing pleasant he was sure.

"Settle down there Yang, we still have to research his sem-skill and see what his strengths and...harder to fix, weaknesses are."

"Smooth Weiss cream, Smooth."

"Shut up, I'm not going to lie about it and potentially stunt his training to save his feelings." She stated firmly. "Besides, he's already made the oath, so it's not like we have anything to worry about right?" She asked, looking to Jaune who nodded. "Now, we'll have to determine what his fighting style will be changes to weapons and armor to accommodate that and potential use of dust and or aura techniques-"

"Whoa settle down there Weiss. First things first we got to get his conditioning up and flex those good ol' aura muscles. Skill and fighting style won't be much help if he's not at a level to maintain them in a fight." Yang countered.

"We can do both overtime, for now let's eat and deice to go from there, alright." Jaune called out, getting order in the goup. Everyone could agree to that and got themselves breakfast,t hoguh as they ate and talked, they heard clapping and turned to see team CRDL walking into the cafeteria, smug expressions on all four of their faces.

"Well it's been fun Jauney boy, hate to see you go, it's been nice knowing you and all but all good things must come to an end, don't worry we'll take care of your team while you're gone." Cardin stated with an arrogant grin. Teams RWBY and JNPR were disgusted with the large armored teen, Nora was already reaching her hammer, before Jaune shook his head. He made a vow and his determination, he wasn't about to back down from them now.

"Wow, thanks Cardin I appreciate the gesture. Really, you've been a good friend. However save your farewells for another time, I'm not leaving." He stated firmly rising from his seat and going face to face with Cardin, who's expression now fell.

"What do you mean? You faked your transcripts, of course you're leaving, you're expelled!" He called out, his voice getting louder, on purpose, to draw attention. Jaune tensed but held his ground, he knew this was gong to happen sooner or later if he stayed, just not this soon, though he wasn't going to be deterred.

"Says who? You? Ozpin decides that, not you, and he decided I stay. Faked transcripts or not, I have permission from the headmaster himself to continue my attendance at Beacon Academy to continue my training as an officially licensed huntsman. I'm as much a legal student here now as anyone else. You can try all you want to bully and push me around like you did before Cardin, but like I said before, don't ever mess with my team, my friends, ever gain. Because I will push back." He stated, emphasizing the point by pushing Cardin back into his team, standing his ground with his own team behind him. "Do any underhanded thing you want Cardin, like you have been so far, it's all you're good at anyway, but it won't matter, I'm here to stay." He declared to him.

Cardin growled as he stood up, glaring at Jaune, reaching for his mace, but Jaune pulled his grim bone long trench knives from his belt, the now polished white bone catching Cardin's eyes and he eyed them a moment before backing down. "I'll remember this Arc. I will get you back for this, count on it." He stated, walking away, while Jaune stood there.

"I'll be waiting." He stated calmly, sheathing the blades, ignoring all the eyes and whispers of everyone in the cafeteria about jaune's conflict with Cardin, his faked transcripts and Cardin's own actions. Taking a seat, he sighed as he looked to his friends, all smiling at him proudly, even Weiss.

"I am so proud of you Jaune." Pyrrha leaned over and placed a hand to his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, now I just gotta get strong enough to back up my words." He shrugged.

"Oh don't you worry fearless leader, we'll see to that soon enough." Nora supported.

"Hmm, fearless leader indeed. Used to be Cardin had you not so fearless." Ren pointed out.

"Well, I got tired of being weak and scarred." He stated, though ren shook his head.

"No, you chose not to be weak or scarred anymore, never sell yourself short Jaune, You are more than you yourself realize." Ren explained, smiling at his leader who brightened up a bit.

"Indeed, though now we have another problem. Thanks to Cardin's big mouth, there is going to be some fall out over your falsified transcripts with the rest of the student body, maybe not the teaching staff, but the students are not so easily swayed." Blake stated, her faunus hearing catching a number of conversations, some of them not very pleasant at all.

"I'll deal with it as it comes." Jaune stated.

"We'll, deal with it. together as a team." Pyrrha corrected, only to be counter corrected by Ruby.

"No, we'll all deal with it as friends. Friends are there for each other when you need them, right." She spoke up, getting nods from everyone, though a hesitant one from weiss,, still wary of Jaune's advances. "So Jaune, have you decided on what changes you want done to Crocea mors?" Ruby asked, gtting a few groans from the rest of team RWBY.

"Not this again Rubes, if he want t change his weapon I'm sure he will. Besides it's not an important decision right now until he learns how his fighting style is going to change. not much point changing his weapon until he knows how he'll be fighting from now on you know." Yang admonished her young half sister.

"I know! I just can't help it! Jaune's sword is really unique and I just want to get my hands on it!" She stated, though this got a few more sets of attention on her.

"Wait, what do you mean unique? This is just an old antique the Arc founder saint arc had made for use during the wars back during our family's founding." He stated, now getting Weiss's extreme undivided attention.

"Sword, here, now!" Weiss called, getting a nervous shake before pulling the sword free and setting it on the table between their trays. Weiss and ruby both examined it, Ren and Blake taking an interest of their own now, before Weiss realized just what she was looking at. "You dunce! were you really thinking of trying to alter an Auradium Blade!" Weiss snapped on ruby, who held back a gasp as she now looked to the sword again, really taking in the fact what she was looking at.

"Um...what?" Nora asked, though some of the others were looking at the sword wide eyed, namely Pyrrha and Blake, swordswomen themselves.

"Auradium! It's a naturally occurring unrefined iron that's infused with dust and highly responsive to aura. It's very rare to come across a deposit of it anywhere or anytime, especially of a sizable quantity to make weapons from. But once your smelt it and forge it into steel and weapons, it's nigh indestructible the most extreme forces, or a smith who can feed his forge with enough aura to overtake the quality of the Steel Auradium. I can't believe you have a weapon like this Jaune! This is practically your family treasure sitting on this table." Weiss stated, shocking the rest of the table to learn about the sword. "Seriously ever since yesterday it's been one surprise after another with you. Stop, it's confusing." She put her head down to the table, trying to disuade a headache from forming.

"Wow...not just a hand me down is it eh Jaune?" Ruby questioned cheekily, making Jaune looking away in embarrassment. "But it looks like only the blade is Auradium, the hilt assembly can be altered to fit your needs." She stated, her ekeen eye seeing how the hilt was grafted to the blade. "Perhaps some lanjet channels running up the sides of the blade and a dust chamber for a pommel to allow for dust usage with the sword?" Ruby quietly contemplated the options now, with Weiss raising her head and actually joining in with her, seeing this as a rare opportunity to see what a proper Auradium Blade can done. They were rare and accounts of their capabilities in the right hands were documented, but possibly exaggerated. Jaune took his sword back, sheathed at his side and locked to the sword scabbard for it's own safety now.

"Wait, weren't you thinking of changing his weapon too?" Yang asked Weiss, who froze a moment.

"Well, not the blade, not anymore at least. You don't want to reforge Auradium if you can help it. It has to stay hot and charged with aura through the forging process otherwise once it's heat treated the process is finished. Each forging process you lose some of it's strength and purity. It's still Auradium, but the number of times it's been forged lowers it's over all quality, and Jaune's is a 1st Generation blade, meaning it was forged from raw ore into that blade."

"How can you tell?" Ren asked, not a sword user himself, so he wasn't aware of Auradium blades.

"The grain pattern on the steel. It's clearly visible, where as if it was reforged any, the pattern would have faded." Ruby chimed in, Weiss nodding with her.

"Geez lady killer, next thing you know you'll find out you're Royalty or something." Yang commented, though looked around as if expecting something to happen. "Huh, I half expected a crown to drop out of the sky." She remarked, getting everyone to roll their eyes.

"Anyway, let's finish up and get to training, I want to make some progress and the cafeteria atmosphere is getting a bit thick." Jaune suggested, now even his human hearing was picking up the things going around about him and his transcripts. The others quickly agreed and finished up their breakfast before leaving the cafeteria, the room exploding in talk once they left and Jaune sighed. "This is going to be a headache dealing with all of this." He groaned and Pyrrha put her hand to his shoulder.

"It's okay, like Ruby said, we'll all deal with it together as friends. Now where is this training room at?" She asked, and they followed jaune as he made his way there, unlocking the door with the access card and getting inside. They were impressed with the sheer size of the room, instead of the circular arena and benches they were all familiar with in sparring class, this was a larger area with a tiled floor and walls. There was a door which they guessed lead to what they thought was an observation room a floor above the training ground floor. Over to the side there was a computer embedded into the wall on standby.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna make good use of this place." Yang said with a grin. "Well let's get started with a warm up work out. Let's see, what does this room have to offer." She started scrolling through the computer, apparently familiar with this type of training facility to some degree. "Drones, no, reflex training remotes, no...hmm, ah here we are, free weight equipment." She entered a command and the tiles on the wall separated, showing sets of weights and folded up machines which slid out on metal arms, unfolding into press benches, leg press and other work out equipment. "First we need to establish your baseline and overall physical condition, then go from there, since no matter how you change as a fighter, better basic conditioning can only help you. From there we can decide on where you want to go, speed and flexibility, power and toughness, whatever and so on. The work out will help to gear you up for training, so let's get started."

"Actully before we do Jaune, I want to see Crocea mors. I ant to see about getting you more range with the blade by changing up the hilt, since it's kind of short for your height and reach." Ruby asked, this point had been bugging her forever. Jaune thought on it a moment before he shrugged, unlocking the blade and handing it and the shield to her.

"Hey Ruby, one thing, if you mess with the shield, do you think you can make it a round shield instead of a kite shield?" He asked, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as Pyrrha beamed from where she was standing.

"Sure! I'll be back soon, you won't regret this!" She called out as she left the training room. Yang just shook her head in exasperation before getting starting.

The remaining 6 of teams JNPR and RWBY ran Jaune through a gauntlet work out routine to hit every point possible they could each think of. By the time they finished Jaune was exhausted, breathing hard in a par of shorts and a tank with light shoes he changed in to once the work got unbearable fr his regular clothes, the rest of them doing the same. "Not bad, you do good for a first time." Yang said, completely bypassing the point he had done effectively everyone's workout routine one after another. "You got a good build developing, keep this up and you'll show improvement quickly." Yang stated, the least winded of the group aside from Nora, who seemed fine. Ruby had already returned and like the rest of the girls, were wearing tight fitting workout clothes, while like Jaune, ren was in a tank and shorts.

"You think so?" Jaune asked, sitting up getting a drink of water from a bottle tossed to him.

"Yep, and it looks like your the type that's quick to recover, that's good...very good." She said with a teasing grin as she eyed Jaune in a way that made Pyrrha nervous, moving a bit closer to Jaune while looking at yang challenging. Yang met her gaze with one of her own, while Jane missed it entirely and turned to the others.

"So what's next?" He asked, ignorant of the high noon stare down taking place behind his back. The others blinked a few moments before sighing.

"Well you're limbered up, so let's see what you can do with the upgrade Ruby made to your sword and shield." Blade stated, drawing her own sword and cleaver. Jaune grabbed Crocea mors and drew it, finding the blade and handle to be longer than they were before, though the blade had a collar where it met the quillion block of the crossguard, a few inches thick, which he assumed was part f where the extra length came from. The Handle was longer, allowing for proper two handed use rather than both his hands scrunched up together like it used to be, he had space between both hands now, and a larger pommel he could palm if he wanted to. It felt better balanced now and like he could reach where as before it did feel too short. The hilt as a bit more stylized, though minimal in size to fit the needs of what they were meant to do and not get in the way. The shield was the bigger change, when it expanded it was a round shield the same size as his old one, though it looked slightly smaller since it was circular and evenly proportioned now, but now he felt more comfortable with it, though he noticed the twin arcs were gone, the shield was glossy white with a golden metallic edge around it, slightly domed and it covered the body. This shield felt better, no odd points to worry about, balanced and stable in his grip. He felt something tightening on his arm and noticed a metal band snapping into place across his arm.

He turned and smiled to ruby. "This is Awesome! Thanks Rubes." He spoke, unconsciously using her nickname yang uses, while Ruby cheered and smiled back, a slight blush on her face. Jaune played with both for a moment, testing the handling and little feature of the shield, seeing ti has multiple grip points for him to switch between. Nodding he turned to Blake who was waiting patiently for him who nodded in return and took a stance, same as Jaune did. However he noticed with the changes to the sword and shield it felt wrong, so he adjusted and found the new stance more comfortable and easy to fall in to.

Jaune analyzed him a moment before coming in with dual strikes fro both sides to test his reflexes, and though Jaune improved mentally and physically quickly it seems, skill wise there was still quite a ways to go as he retreated back. However when she went to follow him, she didn't expect the shield to suddenly be thrust into her chasing form, not from Jaune at least, so she took a shield bash straight on. Dazed just a moment, she barely avoided the following cleaving slash aimed from neck to thigh across her body. Though she certainly felt the wind off of it. "Tricky." She stated, recognizing the small bait and trap he just did.

"Anything and everything to my advantage, including your opinion of my skills." He stated, smirking at Blake who returned the expression, happy to see her advice was taken to heart and so soon at that. They both retook their stances and started back in, though Blake made sure not to underestimate Jaune again like she had before. What followed was more of a survivalist fight with Jaune doing anything he can to avoid or block blows while dealing is own. There was a marked improvement thanks to the advice from all of them the day before and the new upgrades to his weapons. However it ended before too long with a clear maneuver that ended it from Blake.

"Better than before, but still a ways to go. You're more confident and ready to commit to the fight than before which also helps a great deal." She stated, sheathing her weapons.

"Thanks." He stated, flexing a stretching a moment to work out some of the kinks the sparring much gave him.

"Well, let's keep it going, put that stamina of yours to the test with more spars, another round of work outs for a cool down before we work on your individual skills and your semblance. Today is all about you Lady killer and you got 6 hot attractive women giving you their undivided attention. Don't disappoint now." Yang teased, before she was pushed away by Pyrrha who took it upon herself to go next, now really showing Jaune good sword and shield technique in their spar. Following that the others took turns sparing, forcing Jaune to adapt differently to each fight, some he had to ground and stand firm, others he had to keep moving. Each one was a hard challenge, which by the end of 7 spars, he was once again exhausted and breathing hard, having finished up with Ren.

"I...really, gotta learn some of those aura techniques...and get me a gun." He stated, falling back to his back as he took a breath. He couldn't believe the difference those techniques through weapons and guns could make.

"Well while I'm sure Ruby can help you out with a gun I'm sure, your aura is another Area you need to work on. The more you exercise it and use it, the more skilled you'll become with it and the less you'll drain it or every action as you become more proficient at channeling it, even your passive defense will use less aura the more adept you become with it. That's the reason why despite your massive aura reserves, your aura can ran out just as quickly as ours in duels, it's untrained. Not to mention that not learning aura techniques would be a waist with an Auradium blade in your hands. That blade is the ideal channel for weapon based aura techniques, like throwing sharp crescents of aura from your sword for example." Weiss explained, before demonstrating on a dummy she had prepared beforehand, throwing a frosty white crescent of aura from his rapier, which cut the dummy in half, though he noticed something.

"What's that on your blade? When ti glowed it looked like a pattern." He asked and Weiss smiled a bit.

"Well tha's because this is also an Auradium blade... though its a twelfth generation blade, so it's quality is only about 2-3 times as good as standard aura forged weapons and only a bit better than high end custom works from a master. It's still a magnificent conduit for aura, but it's not as powerful." She stated.

"Huh, who'd have known. Still that was impressive." Jaune spoke up, examining the smooth cut her crescent made.

"Indeed, you'll learn these with time, but I think it's time to do your cool downs before we get into skill work and then your semblance." She stated, the others agreeing as they worked through a new work out set. Jaune found this to be easier now since he was already primed and revved from the earlier work outs and sparring, his stamina already recovered. Once they were finished, each of them ran him through the various fighting skills they were proficient in that Jaune would be able to use with his sword and shield or bone trench daggers, or lack there of, even skills for his semblance, which Ruby spear headed since her semblance was the closest to his in skills he could use. Which speaking of.

"Alright now Jaune, A full day of working out, sparring, technique work and so on, you've been doing the same work as each of us and working constantly to chip away at your aura. Let's see how much you can use your semblance right now with the level your at right now. Just start teleporting as many times as you can, keeping count before you feel you have to stop. Go." Pyrrha explained before setting him to work. Jaune took a moment to gather himself before he started vanishing and appearing in flashes of white light one another another, moving all about the room until he dropped to the ground gasping for breath. Honestly the display was mind boggling, seeing Jaune appear around the room so rapidly was a bit intimidating when you thought of what that could accomplish against enemies.

Running over and checking on Jaune, Pyrrha rubbed his back to help him breath a bit before he calmed down. "47 times." He managed to get out, struggling to sit up a bit. Pyrrha blnked and looked back to the others, who were questioning it just as much.

"Maybe it has a range consumption as well? I mean 47 times is a lot after the entire day he just had wearing down on his stamina and aura reserves." Weiss queried, the others nodded. "Maybe, but his Aura meter tracked it, 47 recent expenditures of his aura. We'll have to test the other capabilities of his semblance once he recovers. But looking at it right now, fighting fresh in a controlled area, he could teleport hundreds of times in moments and still keep fighting...he could take on a small horde of grim like that." Ren stated, before looking back to Jaune. "Though that's for teleporting only, not if he gets hit, uses aura manipulation techniques and if his aura doesn't also have a range consumption rate. Though this is only an initial estimate of his untrained aura and semblance. I believe we're done for the day so Jaune can recover."

"Shower, eat and sleep?" Ruby asked, getting nods from everyone. They all walked over to the connected locker room to the training room, however they realized something very quickly, it wasn't divided showers. "Um...what time is it?" Ruby asked.

"9:41! Crap dinner ends in 19, what do we do! I can't live without pancakes ad I don't want Renny or our Fearless leader to go hungry, especially not after the day he had!" She pointed to Jaune who was leaning against the wall for support, really just depleted all the way through. They didn't have time to shower separately, nor could they make it to the dorms then the cafeteria.

"It's Alright, we have my health bars we could eat on." Ren stated, though Jaune turned a very subtle shade of green at that, as did the others having tried his health crazy food he buys.

"Eh, not gonna work, Jaune needs some heavy proteins and carbs to replace all of the energy he lost and build up more muscle." Yang stated, before ultimately biting the bullet with her suggestion. "Well the stalls are divided, guys to one end gals to the other. And no peeking...for anyone.~" She teased, not just for the boys, though winked at Pyrrha before glancing at Jaune, quickly heading into the shower area. Jaune already moving to the other end of the shaower hall, just too damn wore out to argue or care.

It was a tense moment for everyone else, before their stomachs decided for them and they all rushed to get a shower, though their nerves made them keep glancing over their shoulders and stalls to the other sides, though all the saw was their shoulders and heads, still it was a nervous atmosphere.

"By Oum I feel alive again!" Jaune called out under the spray of hot water. The hot water cleansing his body as he washed and feeling some energy come back to him. "I can't believe how hard you all worked me today, is this how it's going to be every time." He asked to the other side, looking down to see them look to him, slight blushes, but yang answered.

"No. Next time will be going at it, longer, faster and harder. Your Stamina is seriously your biggest selling point, we need to get that properly worked every chance we get." Yang called back with a smirk at the inuendo, that of course went over Jaune's head but not the others, even Ruby catching on.

"Yang, don't say it like that!" She groaned. "Seriously if it's not a pun then it something dirty that leaves your mouth. What happened to my very punny sister who insisted she was the best yang comedian around." Ruby intoned, even forcefully throwing in puns to make her point, preferring her bad puns to her innuendos.

"She took a break when tall, blonde and 6 pack abs showed up." Yang fired back immediately though under her breath enough not to travel more than a stall or two past her, so only Ruby, Pyrrha and Blake heard her. Glancing over to Jaune, it was easy to call him scrawny when he had his loose jeans and hoody on, but in shorts and tank, he was just lithe with a nice musculature, almost like a swimmer. Ruby groaned, putting her forehead to the shower wall, though felt odd over her sister's words. Pyrrha on the other hand glared at Yang, who glared right back with a grin. Blake just chuckled and shook her head, her bow soaked through but standing.

"You know this is actually kinda nice." Jaune spoke up, stretching hi arms to the ceiling to stretch a much as he could. The others turned to him a bit. "This right now. I mean after a day of training like this, just this right now, talking and even showering like this. It's nice. No stress or worries, especially with the few people I actually trust and know." He voiced, finished with his cleaninga nd just enjoying the water now, same as Ren who agreed whole heartedly, though was quite aware of the tension forming on the end of the showers.

"Indeed, it's good to spend relaxing time with those you care for after a hard day's work." Ren commented, tossing his own two lien in there, while giving a subtle push for those with certain interest to be a bit more...proactive, if for nothing else than to urry things along.

"Well maybe we can do this more often then after our hard days of training then? What's the point of having access to these facilities if we're not gong t use them, besides our teams spend so much time together, why bother with separation." Yang replied with a grin, looking to Pyrrha. "I'm certainly not against it, not like we can see anything anyway, all we're doing is talking...while completely naked." She whispered to herself. Let it be known that while huntsmen and huntresses were expected to be mature, they were still human and teenagers.

"Well I-" Weiss started, but was cut off.

"I think that's a grand Idea Yang." Pyrrha countered back, seeing her ploy and deciding to not let her have the advantage. Like hell he was going to give up on the boy she was crushing without a fight.

"Now hold on-" Weiss tried again, but this time it was Blake.

"It's not exactly like this was something most teams could avoid, most teams are mixed Gender and share one personal bathroom and one open floor dorm room. We just happened to have four female members while I' sure team JNPR is more familiar and comfortable with something like this, there's a reason most of the facilities aren't separated by gender, since huntsman are supposed to be mature adults and handle themselves professionally, and sometimes modesty is honestly a luxury that can't be afforded. Hence why most of the facilities aside from the main locker room is set up like this to desensitize you to it. So I have no issues here." Blake spoke, spamming all the logic she could to justify the situation now for her own amusement. Seriously this was turning into a ninja's of love book before her very eyes, no way in her exaggerated cat faunus 9 lives was she going to miss this.

"Hey that's-" once more, this time it was Nora.

"Hey! it's like a sleep over, but a shower-over which is even better since we already have sleepovers all the time with our team mates, but now we have something special and it's even better because Renny and Fearless Leader are here to share it with us!" She called out, jumping up but Blake in the next stall over caught her shoulder and kept her from rising above the stall height.

"You know that's n-" Surprisingly it was ruby this time.

"Wells it's only a big deal if we make it one. I mean get why most people would have issues with it, but I don't have a problem with it. I'm comfortable in my own skin, Yang." she growled out lowly, who chuckled sheepishly, that remarked obviously directed o something that happened before. "Besides, not like we don't trust each other like Jaune says, here with people we trust just relaxing and enjoying ourselves. I'd have more of a problem were it anyone else besides us, but since it's not I'm good." She finished. Getting surprised looks from the others, even Jaune and Ren a bit.

Though all eyes then turned to Weiss, who turned red and ducked a little into her stall, grumbling before she gave in. "Fine! Do what you want. Now let's hurry up so we can eat and sleep." She groaned to herself over the unfairness of peer pressure, intentional or not.

They all agreed to the thought of food and finished quickly getting dry and dressed, though a few glances were exchanged, but they got a move one, the training room's automated cleaners handling that room while they showered and now the bathroom. They made a hard run for the cafeteria, where they made it just in time to pick up to go trays. They were walking back ad talking.

"Look I'm not saying its not nice but that hoodie and...sleepwear has to go." Ruby spoke, looking to Jaune who looked betrayed.

"But..but, you heathen, I thought you were loyal to the hood!" Jaune fired back to Ruby, who kept it going.

"All hail the hood yes, but not that Hoodie, I just can't take you seriously when you have a cute widdle bwunny wabbit on it." She made cutsie with her words to make her point.

"But it's Pumpkin pete! I've had that Hoodie for 7 years now, still in good condition!" He defended.

"What'd you do send it box tops for it!" Ruby launched at Jaune.

"I was ten, what do you think. Yes. 50 of them. I even got it in sizes too big so I could grow into it." He stated, and Pyrrha turned to look at Jaune.

"Wow, that was before they even put my face on the box. and- wait. Seven years? and it's still in that good of condition?" She asked, looking to the hoodie now more closely. "There's not a fray or tear on it and no odor." She voiced aloud.

"Seven sisters and an attentive mother, you learn these things easily. Especially when they're the only ones who will pay attention to you." He grumbled the last sentence so low that even Blake only barely picked it up. She blinked and looked to Jaune, now curious.

"Makes sense I guess. So what, you're a master of laundry service. Anything else?" Yang asked.

"Well, I can cook, dance, Play guitar, sew, clean, dominate in remnant the game, some other stuff and now fight thanks to you all."

"Can you make cookies!?" Ruby was immediately on him, literally, jumping up onto his shoulders. He stumbled only a moment before righting himself. Looking up at her, eyes look through the the end frill of her skirt that was laying on his head.

"Yeah, I can make all kinds, even my moms own twist of oatmeal cookies with a coco and vanilla oatmeal swirl." He spoke, mouth watering a bit, now wanting to make some. Even Ruby who despised oatmeal raisin was curious about these cookies, swirled vanilla and coco? She was willing to try it.

"I'll try it. though I still haven't given up on rid of this hoodie. Seriously I will get you a hood, even make you one if I have to!" she declared, pulling on Jaune's hoodie.

"Why go that far? Just make a patch to cover up the bunny and call it good?" Blake reasoned, trying to come to a compromise as they walked back.

"I...might, go for that, mean my armor covers it anyway, so I guess that might work." He stated, knowing this was a war he would not win no matter how long he fought, so he took the compromise. Though Pyrrha was already working on quietly disposing f the dreaded onesie.

"Great, we can use your personal emplem for the patch!" Ruby stated, but Jaune slowed a moment.

"I ugh, don't have a personal emblem." The others now looked at him like he grew a second head. "Never went to an academy or trained seriously before now. Everyone just assumed the double arcs was my emblem, but it's the family emblem." He defended himself. It was more of a fashion thing, but it was a unique way most huntsman and huntresses identified themselves at a glance was through their personal emblem they each design, almost like a calling card or a hero's mask from comic books.

"Then we'll just have to help you Design one, a Fearless Leader must have a symbol to rally his troops to!" Nora exclaimed, raising her hammer to the air. But Jaune actually had a thought already and it showed.

"You have an idea for an Emblem?"

"Yeah I do Pyrrha. I was thinking maybe a sword crowned by wings around the cross guard, to show now like how my new semblance lets me move, a flying sword almost. I like the double arc my family uses, but I want one of my own." He spoke and the others smiled. That sounded like a good emblem design.

"We can send out an order for it tomorrow. For now let's eat and-" Yang started before an idea struck her. "Hey nora, what was that you said before about Slumber parties? Maybe we can all eat and watch a movie before bed, it's the weekend and if anything we'll only be doing light training tomorrow so Jaune's body can make proper use of hyper recovery." Yang baited, and before any could decline, Nora was already jumping up and down.

"That would be sweet! We could watch a scary movie or maybe a intense fast paced action one. Or maybe play games! Or just-"

"Okay, we get it Nora. Sleepover." Ren said, putting a hand to Nora's shoulder t calm her down, and working surprisingly to team RWBY.

"Alright team, get changed and head on over to JNPR's dorm!" Ruby called out.

"Why not ours?" Blake asked, though Weiss scoffed.

"Please, our room is a death trap only the brave can survive." She stated before getting changed into night clothes. Jaune distracted, Pyrrha quickly made her way in to their dorm and grabbed the onesie, disposing of it by throwing it out the window, one fire thanks to some fire dust. Closing the window, she opened her tray of food to scent the room.

"You guys seen my onesie?" Jaune asked looking around, pyrrha blinked to ren and nora who gave her a thumbs up.

"Nope, did't you leave it by the door?" Nora asked, thugh jaune siad no and kept looking.

"You'll find it eventually, just wear some shorts and a t and call it good." Ren answered, but Jaune sighed.

"That tank top was my last clean top before doing laundry." Jaune stated, sighing as he grabbed a pair of shorts to change in to. Pyrrha blinked, rethinking her decision with yang over now. Jaune came back out of their bathroom in just the shorts he grabbed, setting his hoodie and clothes aside. It was easier to see now how defined his musculature was. Pyrrha couldn't help but stare, though shook her head when Nora spoke up.

"Man, how you keep that fit Jaune?" She spoke up, and jaune looked to himself.

"High metabolism. No matter how much I eat, I don't seem to gain any weight."

"Well we'll have to fix that, that's possibly another detriment to your condition, you'e probably not eating enough to supply your bodies needs." Yang stated from the now open door, carrying a pillow and blanket in one arm, and her tray of food in the other, wearing her usual night garments, the other girls of team RWBY behind her in their sleepwear with their bed clothes. They all filed in and now Jaune could be seen by all of them in just his shorts. "Though I have to say, you cut a nice figure once you get rid of the onesie." She complimented, and Jaune looked away embarrassed.

"Ugh, thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He spoke, suddenly not so sad on not finding it. Pyrrha's eyebrow was twitching now as she looked back to yang. "Anyway we got a whole selection of movies, take your pick." He stated, each of them moving into the room and taking a seat somewhere in front of the holo screen. Jaune took a seat on his bed, though he looked to see Pyrrha and Yang talking about something, however it was whispered to him. But before he could ask, he was tackled on the bed by ruby who smiled up at him.

"Hi! I'm gonna sit with you so I can see the movie." She spoke and Jaune shrugged giving his friend a smile , straightening up on the bed and ruby did the same beside him, but snickered when she saw the look Pyrrha and yang hand, before they grumbled and sat on the floor beside Jaune's bed. Ruby laid against Jaune as the movie started and he looked down at her as she looked up at him sweetly. Realization crossed his eyes as he looked into her eyes.

"You want those cookies don't you?" He asked and Ruby nodded her head shamelessly. Jaune rolled his eyes and shook his head, sighing in exasperation before ruffling her hair with his hand. "I'll make them as soon as we can get some ingredients and time. Sound good?" He asked and she nodded, before leaning back into him like he was a comfortable chair. "Really?" He asked and she just nodded again. He sighed and just got comfortable. "Sisters or friends, I'm always used as a chair." He grumbled and Ruby giggled. Pyrrha and yang though looked to one another, saving that information for later.

The movie went smoothly from their own, the two teams enjoying their dinner as the watched, Jaune's protein and carb heavy dinner settled nicely, feeling quite satisfied, and though he won't admit to it, he was quite comfortable with Ruby leaning up against him, reminding him of movie night with his sisters. The movie finished, though they turned to see Jaune passed out, exhausted from his day of training and ruby asleep, a content and relaxed smile on her face as she nestled up against Jaune, who hand an arm around her.

A click was heard and the rest turned to see Nora with her scroll out taking a picture with a big grin. "Oh come on, that's just too cute to not take a picture of." She called out in a low whisper.

"Well maybe we should follow their example and get some sleep. No point staying up with them asleep..." weiss spoke, but turned to Yang and Pyrrha. "And you two, really?" She asked.

"Really what?" Yang shot back.

"You two riling and upping one another. I swear yang when did you have an interest in 'vomit boy' huh?" She asked the blonde boxer. Blake and the others were also wondering this. Yang just shrugged a bit before answering.

"Well before he was a bit too, erm... different than what interested me. But now that I'm seeing more of him and getting to know who he is, I'm seeing more of what I like in him. He's a bit of a rebel and willing to break the rules to chase after what he wants; his fake transcripts. When he sets his mind to something he won't back down and stays strong; his oath and what we saw earlier today with standing up to Cardin the way he did. Not Afraid to fight and get down to the grit; the harsh training we put him through without complaints, which I'm sure most of us would pass out part way through. Ruby and him are friends, so I don't have to fear one or another treating the other badly, which was a major turn off to a lot of relationships before they even started. He knows how to at least meet with a woman in conversation at times; like when he was talking with Rube about his hoodie and the compromise. All of this is without even mentioning his looks of body, which he's always been attractive, and now we're seeing just what a catch he is with the bod. And since miss invincible hasn't hooked him yet, I'm casting my line out there too." She stated, being perfectly honest while Pyrrha blushed.

"It's not-" Purrha started.

"Oh it is like that P-money, you got it bad, good eye on him by the way, I'll give you that, just too bad he's as dense as a rock, so you have to be a bit more bold and assertive to break the rock that is his skull." She proclaimed.

"So that's why you brought up the whole showering thing, it wasn't just to be perverted." Blake spoke her thoughts.

"Partly, though honestly what's wrong with it, we already stated all the points there was about that, of which yours made the most sense Blake all things considered." Yang told and Blake shrugged while Weiss huffed.

"Really? 6 women showering in the same room with two men, all equally naked and that doesn't bother you."

"Nope. And here's why. It's because it's Jaune and Ren. Like hell you'd catch me doing the same with any other guy if there's a choice in the matter. Jaune's a rare type that's a certain mix of oblivious, kind, pure, dense and respectful that's perfect for those kind of situations, and ren no offense to you but you're the type of man that just have any deviousness to him." She stated.

"Not sure if I should feel complimented or insulted. That's a very odd feeling." He remarked, mulling that over now. Blake just put a hand to his shoulder to comfort the now confused male.

"Besides, even if he was in anyway the type, he's off limits anyway." Yang continued, glancing to Nora before quickly moving on so the girl couldn't use her excuse. "Aside from that, you'll look back on this years from now and just laugh, giving you a good memory to revisit, it's an experience, something new to explore. Now moving on from nudity which you seem to be focused on weiss."

"What? I never-"

"I'm not trying to block you Pyrrha, but you're too subtle for Jaune to notice anytime soon, and Jaune's the only guy with as many of the qualities as I like in a guy enough to actually try and see if it'll work." She spoke, though this got some confusion.

"Wait, you mean you aren't out with some new guy every other week?" Weiss asked.

"I flirt and give that impression, but no guy has really been worth the effort. I haven't ever moved pat anything casual with another guy because they didn't fit the bill, most of the time is was one of the other points, but the breaker was always family. If they can't treat my sister right then it's no deal."

"Do you actually care for him?" Pyrrha asked and Yang turned back to her.

"Sure, as a friend, but that's how this how thing is supposed to start out isn't? Get to know each other as friends and build it up from there. I've never been in an actual relationship that went beyond flirting so I can't say how I know I care for someone beyond friends or family, so this is pretty new for me, as much as it is for you too I'd guess right?" She asked the redhead, who slowly nodded.

"Well, it's..." She sighed, giving up trying to be discrete since apparently she wasn't any good at it to anyone except jaune, who she looked over at with Ruby snuggled up against him. "Jaune...didn't even know my name. My face is on his favorite cereal and he doesn't know me, my reputation or anything before we met during initiation. Sure he was chasing you like a man in a desert chasing water" she motioned towards Weiss who shook her head with a heavy sigh "But everything he did or talked about with me since then has been just me, Pyrrha, student of beacon, not Pyrrha Nikos the Mistraeli tournament champion, invincible girl or pumpkin Pete mascot, with Jaune, I'm just Pyrrha. I was, still am estatic he sees me for just me, not the inflated reputation on the high pedestal everyone put me on as if I were better than everyone. That was first, and over the last two months I've seen other things in him that I find I like more and more about him." She opened up to them, mostly Yang, who nodded.

"So are you two really doing this? Competing for Jaune?" Ren asked. Both girls looked to him and then to one another.

"I guess we are...Though like I said, I'm no trying to block you P-money, just casting my line out there with my own bait and lure like you are, except mine has a lead sinker to hit hard when I want to. Aside from that, go on like we usually do?" She asked, holding her hand out to Pyrrha, who considered it before taking her hand.

"Agreed, though I think I may take a page from your book to use a..lead sinker, to hit harder." She spke, though cast a look back to Jaune and Ruby. "What about her though? They've been friends the longest out of everyone here, a day sure, but they're very comfortable with one another, the most out of everyone here I bet." She stated and yang nodded.

"Well first if that happened I'd threaten the hell out of him and his manhood to never hurt her, before wishing them luck." She said with a grin, making them all blink. "Ruby's never been very good with relationships of any kind outside of family. Very few friends, even back at signal, and they weren't the hold fast trust deep kind of friends, mostly just casual. Jaune for her I think is her first real friend, and the vice versa I think, see how Jaune acts and talks, he never mentions anyone else he used to talk to or was friends with before. So I guess the two have something special. But the same goes for her, if she shows an interest, no blocking, and aside from Jaune, we go on as normal." Yang stated, having worked all of this out already apparently.

"You've thought this through?" Nora asked.

"I've always been a rebel, but I never went to a bar, hung out with a group of guys or anything like that without thinking ahead, making plans or assuring I had my bases covered to keep myself safe. There's being wild and reckless and wild and risky." She stated as if that made total sense.

"And how does that apply here?" Weiss asked.

"Thought over what trying to hook up with Jaune means, who I'll be competing against, which you're still a strong contender for his affections weiss along with Ruby, since you have his interest and ruby their friendship, while P-money and I are interested in him for sure."

"Well he can forget it, I'm not interested in someone who doesn't see me." She stated, and now the others were confused, evident by their expressions. "He sees me as a pretty face, and while I appreciate he's not chasing me because I'm a schnee, I want to be more than just a pretty face."

"He doesn't chase you because of that." Nora started. "Sure you're pretty to him, which pulled him in the first place, but it's also because of something else. Not because you're a schnee, but because you're weiss. He likes the fact that you take control of anything you set your mind to for starters. But one of his biggest interests is your singing. He has your music on his scroll." Nora finished.

"And you know this how?" Blake asked.

"I asked him." Nora bluntly answered, making them all blink owlishly at her.

"Damn, so we got an uphill battle here P-money." Yang spoke and Pyrrha nodded. Weiss sighed, now not sure what to feel about this whole situation seeing as she knew more about the situation.

"Why not just share him?" Blake spoke up with the bluntness of nora wielding her hammer. A bull in a china shop was more subtle than her statement.

"d-did you just seriously suggest that?" Pyrrha asked, looked dumbfounded at Blake. She looked over to yang who shared her expression of disbelief and confusion, along with the rest of the conscious occupants of the room.

"Well you two and maybe Ruby seem to like him enough, and like you said, Jaune's a rare type that's a certain mix of oblivious, kind, pure, dense and respectful that's perfect, maybe perfect enough that should he realize there more than one woman who cares for him, he could care for them equally and be with them when he's with them." Blake stated, chumming the metaphorical waters that yang and Pyrrha were apparently casting lines out in to. "Besides, you've remarked on it yourself his stamina is his main strength at current, I doubt he'd be satisfied with just one." Blake now scenting the waters with fresh blood. "Even more you're already making agreements and compromises with Jaune at the center of it all, would it be any different doing it to maintain a relationship between you three or even four?" She finished.

Now she had everyone speechless. That is until weiss spoke up. "I think we should all just head to bed, we've talked enough right and clearer heads make better decisions." She stated, laying down for sleep on her cot on the floor.

"Right, right..." Pyrrha spoke, settling down onto her bed, which Yang slept beside. Blake shrugged and took to her own cot, with ren and Nora turning in to their own beds.

"Speaking of clear heads, wait till Jaune realizes he agreed to showering with a bunch of nude girls tomorrow when not fogged by fatigue." Blake decided to do one last little mind game of her own after what she just did.

"Blake, I swear, I will burn your book if you don't stop." Weiss warned, and then lights were turned out and everyone settled, never realized that the way Ruby was snuggled into Jaune's chest, her blushing face was hidden and one eye open as she heard everything, waking up at the end of the movie when it got quiet but too comfortable to move, and once they started talking, she decided to liten in. Now in the darkness, she held onto Jaune a bit tighter, the blonde pulling her in closer on reflex even as he slept.

She was thinking about it herself now thanks to everything Yang said and honestly...she wasn't opposed to it, but did she try and risk her friendship, risk things with her sister and Pyrrha? She couldn't decide, but the heaviness of her eyelids kept her from thinking too long before she fell back asleep.

 **So here's chapter two and a lot happens. Some thngs may be rushed, but thats only for their introduction, not their development. Reply to tell me what you think.**


	3. A Qrow comes calling

**Hello My wonderful readers, How are you? I'm finally getting back into writing for all of my stories, and I do mean all of them. It may take time to update each of my stories, but I hope the waits will be worth it, I am doing Ten stories all at once after all. It honestly reminds me of the days I used to roleplay while maintaining like 30 characters all at once. Anyway this chapter I think was pure Impulse writing, somehow I got this idea for it and I just typed it out and honestly, I think I like this better than the one I had planned out. We'll see.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

[Jaune]

He felt like he was...floating, weightless. But there was a sensation of falling, yet not down, but forward. Eyes opening he found himself in a world of white, but the world wasn't some endless expanse, rather it was a tunnel he was floating forward through, where he saw the end of which as a shimmering portal of light.

"What is this?" He spoke out loud. But just as soon as he reached out for that portal of light, everything went dark.

Gasping out as he opened his eyes, he looked around a moment and realized he was in his dorm room, everyone was still asleep. "A dream?" He whispered to himself, laying his head back down. He then heard a soft sigh and for the first time felt a weight his chest. Looking down he was surprised to see the head of black and red hair nestled into his bare chest. Blinking he remembered last night and smiled softly at the sight of Ruby cuddled up on his chest like this.

It reminded him of his twin sister who was smaller than him and very affectionate with him, often doing things like this with him. Although that was when she wasn't being a lovable little brat that is. He reached a hand up and stroked Ruby's hair, hearing her murmur softly into the touch and nestle in a bit deeper. He smiled and sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes.

That dream... what was that? That tunnel of shifting, glimmering light and the shimmering portal. It felt so... peaceful.

His musings over that world were silenced as he heard a yawn and opened his eyes to see the others starting to get up. He rose up a little, propping himself up to not disturb Ruby too much.

"Hey, guys." He called out and got a round of mornings, hi's and everything else. "So I enjoyed that last night, the movie. We ought to do that more often." He said and a few others nodded.

"Indeed, I think everyone likes sharing their time together," Blake said, a subtle grin on her lips that instantly banished sleep from Pyrrha and Yang who shot her withering glares. Ruby by now was also rousing, opening her eyes she looked into the chest she as nestled on, then up at Jaune who smiled down at her. She smiled a little at him before rolling off to get on her feet.

"Well, no need to overstress ourselves trying to do this all the time though," Pyrrha said and Jaune snorted, getting their attention.

"Compared to being pulled in seven different directions all at once by seven sisters, this is easy." He commented, getting the rest of their attention on him.

"Seven? Didn't you mention that yesterday?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I did. I was wondering why no one commented on it actually." He thought and the others shrugged a bit.

"I think we were all too dead tired to give it a second thought at the time. But still, Seven sisters." Yang spoke.

"All older than me too, my twin by a few minutes." He added and they just looked at him. "What?"

"Just what was your Mom thinking?" Weiss asked.

"Well, she was gonna keep going till she had a son, then I came along after seven daughters." He spoke, but the tone behind it was worryingly neutral. But then he perked back up a bit. "But hey, a big family is good though. But let's not focus on that, I think we have something to do today right?" He asked and after a moment they all nodded and started getting themselves together.

RWBY went to their dorm to get showered and dressed, this time packing proper gym bags with them, as JNPR was doing the same thing. They intended t spend their Sunday keeping his training going and now work on the ins and outs of his semblance with his aura fully recovered and allow his body to rest. Everyone packed and geared up, they left their dorms and was making their way to the training wing of Beacon where all the training areas were located.

"So this is the emblem you thought of?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I may have gone a little detail heavy," Jaune said and Weiss looked at it before quirking an eyebrow.

"A little?" She asked sarcastically.

The paper Ruby was holding showed a drawing of a sword point down, with small wings curved around the Crossguard of the sword, never touching the guard with the wings extending upward. The heavy details came in literally the fine details drawn onto the sword, such as engravings on the guard, pommel, the blade, and even the wrap of the handle. While the wings were small, they looked to be made of many feathers.

"It's fine, we can get an emblem made from this, though it may not be as detailed as this," Ruby said, taking a picture of it with her scroll and tapping out a few things.

"Sweet," Jaune smiled at that, thankful he was getting his own emblem now. They crossed over from the dorms through the courtyard on their way to the training area.

"Hey Fraud!" Came a shout and the group stopped. Jaune sighed while a few others in their group scowled. Turning they saw a few teams walking their way, other freshmen who held angry faces. "Mind telling us how you bribed the headmaster to let you stay even with faked transcripts? SOmething like that could be useful." Some of the group snickered while others sneered at Jaune.

"Well, Coffee usually works. That mug is attached to his hand for a reason after all." Jaune quipped with a smirk, gets more sneers from their offenders while some of their group laughed.

"Heh, funny guy huh? Bet it was really funny, wasn't it? All of us busting our asses at primary schools and home training to get where we are while you just wrote a few lines and you're in here like the rest of us, no effort. Bet that was really funny to you laughing at our struggle to get here." The 'leader' of this group remarked through gritted teeth.

Jaune's eyes narrowed at that, looking to the leader of this little coalition. He was about average height, had reddish-orange hair that hung loosely around his head and ears, brown eyes, light complexion. He wore a simple green t-shirt, khaki pants that tucked into high top leather boots, while he wore brown leather gloves. He had a belt that was geared with two symmetrical double-edged large short swords that had some kind of mechanical look to them.

"I didn't come here to make fun of your effort getting here. I came here for myself." He said, though left it at that, they didn't need to know his life story.

"Oh yeah? Then you won't mind showing us yourself you got what it takes to be here right?" He asked, grabbing the handles of the short swords on his belt. "I mean after all, if your ballsy enough to come here like you did, you must have something to back it up." Jaune's eye was twitching at this man. His words didn't mean much to him, but his attitude and tone just rubbed him the wrong damn way.

"Why should I? From where I'm at, you're no better than Cardin." He spoke and saw some glints of anger in them. "Well, you might be a bit better than him considering your facing me straight on and not doing that two-faced crap, so thanks there. But a bully is still a bully." He spoke and they gritted their teeth.

"Maybe... But you still have a lot of gall and shit to answer for just waltzing in here on fake transcripts, all of us take offense to that kind of thing ya know? So come on, prove it to us you got what it takes eh?" He challenged, standing his ground.

"Jaune, you don't need to do this, they're goading you," Pyrrha spoke.

"Yeah, they just want to throw their weight around. I say let them bark, bark doesn't matter till you bite after all." Yang said and the others were offering similar words.

However, Jaune felt those words since he knew this wouldn't stop. He let it go too far with just Cardin, and while he accepted the mess of his transcripts, if he let them keep talking and walking all over him, then it wouldn't solve his problems. Reporting to the professors and such didn't work, there weren't any real direct consequences that solved these issues, nor would there be. Sadly, while he felt happy his friends gave their support, they didn't understand the position he was now in and the pressures that came with. He was going to have to handle this himself, keep standing up for himself, and not allow himself to be a target or a victim, just like he vowed.

'To not be a victim.' He remembered his oath clearly and breathed, that's right, he did do that... so there was no reason to hesitate or back down. Dropping his bag, his friends were worried as he started stepping forward. "It's fine guys, this is something I have to do." He spoke and turned to look at the apparent leader. "I take it you are the leader of this...gang?" he asked, making them scowl at being called that.

"That's right." The other teen said, his smirk smug.

"Let's do this properly then, since you're the challenger, introduce yourself." He stated and the other teen just laughed.

"Alright then, Novi Ragna."

"Jaune Miles Hiro Luna Arc. First son and Youngest Child of the 19th generation of the Arc family line under our Founder Saint Arc. I accept your challenge. A One on One duel between myself and Novi Ragna. No outside interference from either side, a straight duel. Tournament rules, first to lose their aura. Are the conditions acceptable?" He spoke, his voice calm and tone confident as he spoke those words fluidly.

The gang of offending students seemed a little put off by that introduction and formal acceptance of this challenge, going so far as to state the terms. RWBY and NPR were almost as stunned, though also worried. Jaune's skills still weren't all that great, and he had just done a massive workout the day before. However this was also escalating as other students were now gathering, some on scrolls, no doubt contacting others or recording what was about to happen.

Novi just kept his smirk and nodded. "Aye, they're acceptable. So let's say we do this right here right? After all, it ain't a bad stage to prove you got what it takes." The intent behind what he said was clear. Either everyone would see him do it or fail.

"It's fine." He acknowledged. His friends were worried still, but they were now there as support. They did, however, notice some of the gang a little shifty so they spread out, forming a half circle while the gang did the rest, it was a wide area, bout as wide as their own training Arena Glynda taught them at. The students came t the edge of this circle and all watched as the fight was about to start.

[Headmasters Office]

"Ozpin, is this wise?" Glynda asked, having been notified of what was happening but Ozpin had stopped her. "I mean this could spiral out of control, I know he's probably trying to just shut down the rumor mill about him, but this is going too far. It's not a sanctioned match and you don't want us down there to oversee it." She said, motioning to the other professors who were there now also watching on a holo-screen.

They had been in a meeting when they were alerted, but Ozpin stopped them.

"I am aware of the dangers, but you heard him. Jaune Arc made it an official duel, and this I believe is more than just a simple attempt at a pre-emptive action to halt the rumor mill and murmurs among the student body."

"And what could that possibly be?" She asked.

"Easy. A self-proving." A gruff voice spoke and she turned to see a man with black swept-back hair and red eyes taking a swig from a flask. "After everything I've been told and heard about the kid, this is him proving to himself that he can do this. He's made his resolve, you can see it in his eyes. He's already committed to this and he's put his money down to show he's able to stand here on his own feet and that he won't be pushed around like this Winchester kid was doing to him. This will likely just have the added effect of shutting up the fodder for a while till they get bored."

"So he's risking potential serious injury, just to show he's not some fraud!? That's childish! Not to mention the bullying, if he had come to us-"

"I wish it were so simple Glynda." Ozpin picked up. "Truth of the matter is though, Jaune needs this, He's doing this fully knowing the consequences and aware of his own shortcomings. He made his intention known to us yesterday morning, it wasn't the words of a boy who strived to fulfill a simple legacy, but a young man with drive and compassion."

"Not only that, but whatever the result this may be the best time to handle this, or let itself be handled by those involved rather. Trying to be the overbearing authority figure can create problems in a tense atmosphere where the problems aren't actually being solved, which could complicate things. Such as breeding anger and animosity towards the kid and his friends who support him. And if you want to disregard the threat of potential physical conflict such as attacks by other students, then keep in mind that same anger and Animosity will carry over with them past these school's walls, making them magnets for Grim." Qrow informed and further arguments grew silent.

That was a serious point, they couldn't send them out knowing they were going to attract Grim like moths to a flame.

"So what, we just stand back and do nothing?" Glynda asked.

"No, we're observing and should it go too far, we'll step in. Qrow, if you would?" Ozpin asked and the man was already walking to the elevator.

"Don't have to tell me twice Oz. I'll handle it. But afterward, I want you to explain a few things to me." He said and left the others to watch on the holo-screen.

[Courtyard]

Bag pushed aside, anything he didn't need was stuffed into that bag. Jaune breathed as he stood near the center of their on the spot battle circle.

"So here we are, big old turnout just to see you ain't that something special!" Novi spoke with a laugh as he rolled his neck. "Make sure to put on a good show for them, wouldn't want to disappoint do you?"

"I'll put on a good show, just remember to put one on yourself. It'd be a shame if the challenger lost so spectacularly after all." He said, staying calm while Novi growled. He was still unsure about his chances, but he already accepted, this was his choice and now he had to deal with the consequences.

Drawing his sword, the shield formed on his right arm, the slight change in the weapon catching the freshmen's attention. Since when did he change it up.

"Let's see what you can do then, eh Fraud?" He asked drawing his short swords. The blades were segmented from the tip to the guard, and he guessed the blades could split open wider on either side, but for what. Well, he didn't have time to contemplate as he was already rushing Jaune.

Jaune raised his round shield and took the first thrust with the shield, which had a surprising amount of power behind it. He slashed several more times at the shield but then disengaged and tried to circle round his left side to attack his flank. But Jaune swung the shield back to ward off him getting close if he didn't want to get hit. Using the shield's weight to assist as he spun around on his foot and then stepped forward into an extending thrust at Nvi, the blade grazing his aura covered cheek which flared where he struck.

Novi jumped back away from Jaune but the Knight was gaining momentum and pressed it forward as he rushed the dual wielder. 'Every opportunity to your advantage', 'Your shield isn't just for defense, it's a tool that can deceive and attack as well', 'People often judge too quickly with their eyes, they see my weapon before they see my glyph under them'. Those thoughts struck him as he raised his sword high, Novi raising his short swords for a cross block, but left him open for a shield punch with the edge of the shield right to his chest.

Novi's guard broken, Jaune swung his shield back again to add force and momentum onto the high sword coming down into a hard swing, the shield swinging back practically pulling his body into the swing, thus the sword. The sword coming down across his neck, through the torso, to hip. Or would've without aura protecting him. Slightly dazed by the strikes, Novi was off balance so he came back with a return cut with the other edge, followed by a step-in shield bash with the face of the shield, sending him back.

Novi rolled back for several feet but got his feet under him and looked up at Jaune who had his shield forward, most of his body behind it, sword raised, point forward past the shield like a spear. His body still glowed from the impression of the strikes left in his aura, showing where he'd been struck as they faded. He got to his feet and snarled, pissed now.

He rushed at Jaune, channeling his orange aura into his swords that glowed, adding more force to them as he wildly struck at him, hoping to cut him. The ferocity and speed overwhelming, evident as he hooked his shield and ripped it from his grasp. "Your nothing without your shield!" He hollered, before laying into Jaune with several strikes that cut at his aura before he was thrown back while holding his sword.

Some of his friends gasped but stayed their ground as he got up. He breathed and took up a new stance. This was bad, the shield was blocking the mass of his strikes and giving him an element of surprise while he still underestimated Jaune. "Now we'll see if you're any good." He boasted and Jaune grimaced.

"Is that it? Have to take away an opponent's gear before you can win? What a joke." Jaune taunted and Novi's eye started twitching as Jaune stood to his feet and took a two-handed sword stance.

"Left plow guard," Weiss spoke, looking at Jaune as she recognized that guard as one of the few she had shown him from an Atlesian fencing treatise of two-handed swordsmanship.

"Want it? then come a take it." Novi said as he rushed again. Jaune gritted his teeth, hands holding the sword parallel to the ground on his left side, point forward. As Novi came in with fast swipes of his two shortswords, Jaune had to shift his sword forward into several hanging point guards to block, every time just shifting enough to block the core strikes while he took the grazing hits.

"That it?" Jaune asked with a smug grin that infuriated Novi and he reared back for a big strike but regretted it as Jaune kneeled and dived forward, cutting across his middle as he dove past him. Once past him, he rushed for his shield.

"Keh! Oh no, you don't!" He hollered while giving chase and suddenly the short swords split open laterally, aura conducting between the split pieces and something glowed in the handles, glowing red and white.

'Dust!' Jaune recognized and panicked. He was proven right as Novi activated the dost and flames came from the split portions of the left sword and wind from the right. 'Gotta get my shield!' He panicked.

"Block this!" He swiped both swords forward, the flame rushing forward while the wind-fed and directed the flames like a jet at Jaune.

"Jaune!" Several of his friends called out. Gritting his teeth, he saw his shield, needed to be near it, but he couldn't jump to it. He channeled his aura as best as he could throughout his body, trying to gain more speed. He didn't notice it until he was already there his body was trailing white light aura as he felt a sense of... driving motion, that was almost like it carried him until he was by his shield. Grabbing it up just in time to kneel behind it and block the jet of flames.

"Just like a fraud to go down in flames!" Novi hollered, only to bite his own tongue as he found the shield rammed right into his face in a powerful speed charge lined in streams of light through his own jet of flames that were now dispersed. Novi fell to his back and growled as he rolled back onto his feet. "Luthy..." He mumbled with his bit tongue. But was unprepared for Jaune's follow up. Coming in with a left high slash down to his right side that he barely stumbled back from, then to a forward step in thrust that was lined in streams of light that moved Jaune in fast to Novi, too fast to counter as the thrust struck center mass of his chest and then his aura surged before it broke.

Novi huffed on the ground as he looked up at Jaune with little wisps of light coming off his body as he looked down at Novi. "I win."

The crowd was silent a moment before they all erupted into cheers and hollering, there was some shouting and boo's too, but he rolled with it as she sheathed his sword to the shield then placed at the side. "Maybe we can do this again sometime." He said, holding his hand out to Novi to help him up but he smacked it away and got up on his own, sneering at Jaune.

"Whatever Fraud." He scowled and walked away. Jaune sighed as he turned and walked back to his friends who were all smiling at him, Ruby especially as she was practically bouncing.

"Jaune that was amazing!" Ruby cheered as she sped her way to him and smiled up at him.

"Indeed, I see you took my advice to heart on using your shield properly," Pyrrha spoke, more than happy with what she just saw from Jaune.

"And your use of traditional swordsmanship to ward him off was nice." Weiss gave him an approving nod.

"Not to mention you were taunting him to make him expose himself to your strikes and the deception with your weapons." Blake analyzed.

"Way to go, tiger," Yang said with a grin. "Gotta say, you looked mighty hot out there." The others all groaned at that.

"She's back...not sure if I should be happy or not," Ruby said and the others just laughed at that one while Yang pouted.

Off to the side Novi had picked up his swords and could hear the group praising Jaune. Biting his lip he turned and gathered what aura he had left, producing another Jet of flame and wind at Jaune and his group, a feral grin on his face.

"Wha!? No!" Jaune shouted as he heard the rush of air and fire. But as he was pulling his shield. A large male wearing a green robe with a copper broadsword on his back rushed forward, not a super fast movement, but quick and ready. "HA!" He hollered, swinging the blade from his back over and forward at the rushing flames, the air pressure alone dispersing the flames, shocking the others.

"Nice save Yatsu. Fox, if you would please." Spoke a feminine voice as the two teams Saw a dark skinned teen with scars, dark red hair and arm blade gauntlets rush at Novi, giving him a solid gut punch, knocking him out. The Gang of offenders gathered together but a female in cream, brown and tan colored clothes strode forward, looking quite fashionable actually as she tsk'd at them. "Now now. This was an official duel that he challenged and lost, fair and square, he was the sore loser going for a cheap shot after the fact. Maybe you should see him first, but consider this if he's willing to do that, is he someone you want at your back when you're surrounded by Grim?" She asked them and that made them all think before they grabbed him and took off.

The girl turned around and with the named Yatsu and Fox by her side they stopped in front of teams RWBY and JNPR, a fourth joining the three, she was wearing brown and black colors, with brown rabbit ears. "Got to say, that wasn't a bad little duel if I do say so myself. Name's Coco Adel, this is Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Allistair, and finally Yatsuhashi Daichi. Team CFVY."

"CFVY? Aren't you a second-year team?" Weiss asked trying to recall it herself.

"Yes, we are. But to the matter at hand. Arc correct? Rumor is your forged your transcripts." Coco spoke and the boy tensed before he took a calming breath and nodded. "Huh? You sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. Why are you asking?" He asked, now confused.

"Well, I just have a hard time finding a supposed fraud taking out a 'legit student who put in the effort to get into Beacon' like you just so publically displayed." She spoke with air quotes. Jaune blinked a few times before he smiled.

"I can honestly say yes I did."

"Hmmm, I guess that means the standards are either dropping, or you are just that good. Either way, it doesn't speak too well for most of this year's crop of freshmen, now does it?" She asked, a little louder so everyone could hear her. People were looking away and others were grumbling but now everyone was starting to disperse and making their way elsewhere to spend their Sunday. "That may take care of them for a little while, but they'll be back. Bst be ready for them."

"I'll keep that in mind. But why help me considering what I did?"

"Simple. If you weren't worth something, grim would have eaten you at Initiation." Coco said and Jaune just gaped at her.

"Coco! That's not very nice." Velvet finally spoke, she had a slight accent that was... well very nice to listen to actually.

"But no less true. Let the peons say what they want, but don't let them push you around. You did good today, but watch your back for more like him. Hear me?" Coco spoke and Jaune nodded. "Good. Now please, for the love of Oum explain to me what is that you're wearing!?" She asked, pointing to his outfit, the one he wore for combat classes and missions.

"Why does everyone pick on my clothes!" He whined and the girls of RWBY and JNPR giggled.

"Don't worry Coco, we'll be handling that here soon. We only just discovered what he was hiding underneath of it and like hell, we'll let him keep it hidden." Yang stated with a predatory grin as she looked at Jaune, who felt very uncomfortable. Pyrrha smiled a little forcefully, remembering what she did to the onesie that may have now bitten her in the as showing what Jaune's shirt covered.

"Be sure you do. If he's going to be the center of attention for a while, might as well look good doing it." She spoke and motioned to her Team. "Now if you don't mind, we're heading into Vale to restock on Dust. We'll catch you some other time." She said and bid them goodbye as they walked off.

The two teams also walked off and only once they had gotten into their training room did they talk.

"OH MY GOSH! Your semblance does have a pure speed aspect. We can race now!" Ruby had all but tackled him now and he chuckled a bit.

"I guess it does. I just felt I really needed to get to my shield otherwise I was toast." He said and the others nodded.

"Stress forced you to discover more about your semblance. But dd you feel any drain?" Blake asked and Jaune thought about it.

"Not much to be honest... But instead of the 'hit', my aura feels like it takes when I jump when I moved like that it felt like it was um...draining?" He tried to describe and Weiss nodded.

"So teleportation takes an immediate chunk out of your aura reserves, while this 'speed' has a constant drain on your aura while you use it. Makes sense actually. When I make a glyph that's meant to do something specific like explode, my aura takes a hit, while maintaining a glyph to keep something airborne is a consistent drain until I release the glyph. We'll just have to work on the applications. For now, this may be the safe way to use your semblance without drawing attention." Weiss remarked.

"Wait, what do we even call this? it's getting a little confusing here." Nra spoke.

"Actually I was thinking of calling the Teleporting Jumps, and that run I guess my dash?" Jaune spoke and they nodded.

"Short, simple, works." Yang nodded. "But still, when you dashed, you had all these streams and wisps of light coming off of you that just looked epic." She commented and Nora nodded.

"Yeah! You were standing there over him sword and shield held at your sides, looking down on him while those light wisps were like coiling and rolling off of you, which made you look super-heroic and then you just said 'I win' in a calm deep voice and it was the perfect moment and just plain Awesome! Our Fearless leader is becoming more and more impressive each and every day!" Nora went on and on.

"Hehe, thanks, Nora, but truth be told, I wasn't feeling so great during the fight and I almost lost there when he ripped my shield from me. If he had taken me seriously from the start I might not have won."

"But he didn't and you did, and that's all that matters now. You'll just have to be prepared the next time and be stronger." Blake said and Jaune nodded with a sigh.

"Well, let's get to work. Get changed and I guess we'll see how this dash works." He said and everyone nodded, grabbing their bags and heading for the attached locker room to change.

[Headmasters Office]

"Quite a surprise isn't it Glynda?" Ozpin asked and the woman nodded.

"Not that it's unheard of. But to Discover your semblance and then learn to use another aspect of it in just a few days. That's some remarkable growth."

"Indeed. Thankfully he'll likely be able to pass this off as his real semblance for the time being."

"What do you mean his real Semblance?" Qrow asked as he walked away from the elevator.

"It's part of the reason I recalled you back here for the time being. Seems young Jaune Arc has a rare semblance. He's a teleporter." Ozpin stated, watching as Qrow paused before sighing, pulling out his flash and taking a swig.

"And you were hoping I, with my connection to Raven who can create portals, will have some advice for the kid right?" He asked.

"Correct."

"I might. But the kid seems to have some idea of what to do with his semblance and even managed to unlock another aspect of his semblance. So why ask me?" He asked in turn.

"Because things may be moving quicker than we anticipated and I've decided to make an Investment in Jaune and his friends."

"That's another thing right there Oz. You make it a point to be formal with everyone, you only ever refer to someone by their given name if you ask permission to and it's usually a big deal when you do. Like big secret big. So whats the deal." He countered.

"... Like I said. Things may be moving quicker than we anticipated and I've decided to make an Investment, that being Teams RWBY and JNPR. Jaune's teleportation semblance, Ms. Rose potential ability to awaken her power, and finally Ms. Nikos as a possible... Inheritor, of Amber's power."

"...and what exactly is this investment."

"Unlimited access to a personal fully automated closed circuit training room, with a directive to train Jaune up properly and his semblance. Though no doubt the rest of them will train too. I can't do much more than that without tipping my hand. But I likely won't need to, they are all driven after all."

"Yeah I bet they are," Qrow spoke, taking another swig. "It may actually interest you that Jaune was Ruby's first friend coming to Beacon. As I hear the two are quite close as friends and respective Leaders of their teams."

"You don't say... Tell me Oz. I get making the Investment, but if you're preparing them for what lays ahead, you'll have to bring them into the know sooner or later. How much are you willing to tell them?" He asked and Ozpin remained silent a while.

"As much as they ask I suppose. When the time is right."

"Always were a cryptic one Oz," Qrow spoke but capped his flask. "I'll talk to the kid. Though I can't make no promises, I'll be on eggshells as is trying to talk about Raven without mentioning her directly in front of Yang."

"That's all I can ask Qrow. Thank you." The headmaster stated but Qrow waved it off as he left the office.

"Do you really think he'll be able to help the boy learn to use his semblance?" Glynda asked.

"He might be the only one on our side who can. We'll just have to wait and see," He finished as he closed out the recorded file of the duel and logged it into Jaune's records as his official semblance.

[Training Room]

Dressed the same as they were before, the two teams were all doing their own workouts for the day, getting their conditioning up for the day before moving onto their own standard training routines. Jaune and ruby, however, were talking as the ran around the perimeter of the large room.

"So the feeling is like almost being carried with momentum into the direction when you started the dash?" She asked.

"That's what it felt like."

"do you think you can control that feeling?" She asked and he thought about it.

"We could try?" He spoke, unsure. She nodded and they upped their speed into the run before she started to leave a trail of flower petals behind her.

Jaune was focusing on the feeling of his feet on the ground and his forward movement, trying to think, to grab that feeling again. He'd managed to get a straight dash with it so far, but now Ruby was wanting to see if he could turn. So he focused on his traction with the ground, knowing if he was going to have a chance at turning he'd need to keep his feeling of being on the ground.

His aura started to shimmer around his body and began to trail behind him as he experienced the sensation of his movement carrying him. He tried to keep his focus on contact with the ground through his feet. Beside him Ruby was smiling as she was kept describing the sensation of speed to him as she started ramping it up, willing Jaune on to follow.

The others saw the edge of the large area where the two were running, seeing the streams of white light and rose petals fluttering through those streams, catching the light for an alluring glow, as they ran together.

Jaune now focused on Ruby, keeping pace with her, following where she went as she was just slightly ahead of him to keep his eyes on her. It was odd, in the spandex shorts and the tight tank top, it showed off her form sure, the fact she was fit. But he could see her aura forming the rose petals that came from her body. It was...

He didn't even realize he wasn't focusing on his speed, direction or contact with the ground anymore. He was so totally focused on her that he was just following and now he was pushing her speed. 'So he can go faster. Does he even know it though?' She thought, seeing the glazed look in his eyes, but didn't want to waste it. Still having his eyes on her like that was embarrassing, but remembering the conversation Yang and Pyrrha had with the others, she couldn't help but bite her lip and blush a little. 'Let's kick this up a notch'.

Putting on the speed, her body started to become shrouded in a red aura and to follow, likewise, Jaune's body started to shine as if shrouded in light. The two raced around the room much faster and now the others were just watching the arcing and weaving humanoid forms of crimson and white light. Ruby took him around the room, then decided to see if his speed could match up. So she took him up the wall, and he followed. Now they were really amazed to see the two racing on the walls itself. "Damn Jaune..." Yang whispered and the others nodded.

However, Ruby started pulling away from Jaune while he wasn't getting any faster. 'So it does have a limit since it's not a speed semblance, but a speed aspect of his main semblance. I'll keep that in mind-!?' He thoughts were derailed as she miss-stepped on a light fixture and ending up tripping off the wall at speed. She cried out, but a sudden flash of light and she felt arms around her, holding her and then she was in the flash of light. But all she saw in that light was Jaune who had Jumped to her and snatched her out of the air.

The light blinked out and they were on the ground again, still and both breathing a little heavily.

"Ruby!" She heard yang called out to her and rush to her as Jaune set her down. "You're not hurt are you?" She asked looking her over.

"I'm fine yang really. I just stepped on one of the lights and well, at those speeds it throws you. Thankfully Jaune was there to catch me." She spoke smiling at the blonde who just scratched the back of his head with a slight blush.

'...Oh?' Yang's mind pondered those looks and reaction.

'Oh no... more competition.' Pyrrha thought.

'I might just have some entertainment out of this yet.' Blake was already contemplating how to use this now with a scheming smirk.

"So that's what that looks like," They all stopped dead hearing a new voice and turned to the door to see an older man with leaning against the door frame of the training room. "Yo."

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby all but teleported herself to her uncle side and latched onto his arm while asking him, rapid-fire, if he missed her any. He lifted his arm, and she just kicked her legs out.

"Heh, nope." He ruffled her hair in what was an obvious lie and Yang came up to them.

"Sup ya dusty old Qrow?" She asked, crossing her arms lazily as she looked to the man that was her uncle.

"Not much. I was in town and Oz asked me to drop by, said I have some...experience, that could help someone who could use it. Having an excuse to see you two worked for me so here I am." He said while the others looked at him.

"Ruby. Aren't you going to introduce us?" Weiss asked her leader expectantly.

"Oh right! Everyone this is Mine and yang's uncle, Qrow Branwen, and the one who generally taught me to be awesome with a scythe."

"I thought that was all you?" Jaune spoke and Ruby shook her head.

"Nope, I learned it all from him well most of it. I designed my baby myself and how to use her specific parts and functions to their best ability." She stated and Yang shook her head at her weapon trigger, happy sister. "So who's the lucky person getting your help?" She asked.

"I believe you know him. He's been the talk of Beacon recently." He stated and Nora held up her hand!

"Oh oh! Is it that guy from Dust-it that posted the table lift challenge?" She asked.

"...what? No... wait, table lift challenge?" He asked, pulling out his scroll and searching the dust-it posts before he found it. "...I'm not even going to ask how that started." He said, sighing as he rubbed his head. "No, the one I'm talking about has become rather infamous around the student body of Beacon." He said, pointing to the middle where Jaune stood.

"Me? No offense but why would you be here to help me?" He asked.

"Because I have long-standing experience with someone who can use a semblance similar to yours." He said. "Oz asked me to give any pointers I possibly could to help you out."

"If Headmaster Ozpin was aware of someone like that, then why not send them?" Blake asked, the others agreeing.

"Criminal." He said simply and they dropped it. That would tend to cut off their ability to come to Beacon. "Anyway, come with me kid so I can talk to you. The person is someone in confidence so I don't want to break that, understand?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got it. I'll be back in a while guys." He said, leaving them in the training room as he left with Qrow. Something about the man had him on edge and he just couldn't understand what. But as he followed he saw they were moving away from the training wing.

"That's some fancy semblance you got there I have to say. Being able to be where ever you want when you want." The man spoke disinterested. "Then to discover a speed aspect of it in just a few days. really impressive." He went on, looking up at the sky.

"Is...there a point to this sir?" He asked ad Qrow sighed.

"I'm a friend of Ozpins, have been for a long time since I attended here. He refers to you by your given name. He doesn't do that with just anyone, he asks to do that before he will, and only to those close to him, apart of his plans for the future to improve our way of living, those he respects and so on and so forth. Point is, Oz sees something in you and despite your semblance, I'm trying to see it for myself. Call me a man of seeing is believing, but all I see is a kid." He said.

Jaune took some offense to that as he looked at the man. "I can't speak for Ozpin, but I've come to realize over the past few days why I want t do all of this, why I'll stick around despite the shit I'll have to put up if you're not going to help me, why bring me out here?"

"Well, to make the customary threat to the boy who my niece seems to have feelings for so you don't take advantage of her of course." He spoke with an evil glint in his eye. His hand reached back, grabbing the handle of his retracted sword. However, he stopped when he saw the widened eyes of the boy and hanging off his mouth ever so slightly.

"What? Nonono, Ruby doesn't like me! I mean we're friends. We help each other out, hang out, talk about things we have trouble with, and... and..." He slowed as he thought recently to the last few days, where Ruby was... well, more Ruby, but to him especially.

"You've got to be kidding me. Not another fucking Tai..." He mouthed as he smacked his forehead. One Tai was enough, now two? Wait... "Kid, let me ask you something, Does Ruby look at you a certain way? Like you're far away when you're right by her?" He asked.

"ugh, what? Oh, um... yeah...actually." His thoughts were very disjointed and Qrow sighed.

"Now pay attention, how many other females you know look at you that way?" He asked and saw the kid thinking.

"Well...there's Pyrrha." Qrow raised an eyebrow at this. What was it with people like Tai and this kid being as dense as concrete yet attracting women to them. "Yang has looked like that for the last two days." He added and Qrow's eyebrow was twitching. Not just his niece but also... "That's it I think. Weiss doesn't really like me I think and Blake is more solitary." He finished and Qrow sighed...

Then drew his blade and put it right at the kid's neck. "Now before we have our talk about your semblance I want you to understand something. Ruby and Yang mean the world to me. They're my family, so with how they feel for you, well that's their business, but you do anything to hurt them, I don't care how much Ozpin likes or respects you or whatever, I will come after you. We clear?" He asked, pressing the blade forward.

Jaune was in high gear panic with the sword at his throat, already sweating up a storm. But then something struck his mind. Qrow thought he'd hurt Ruby or Yang? A sudden surge of anger rushed through him and he pressed forward, his aura pushing the blade back as he straightened. "I won't be the one to hurt them, not now not ever." He spoke as he stared down Qrow who stared back. His gaze said just how much he felt and Qrow hummed a moment before retracting his sword.

"Alright then. Since we're clear, I don't mind now, it's their choices and lives to live after all." He stated and stepped back from the kid.

"You mean that's it? Just like that?" He asked, still rushed and not processing everything completely.

"Pretty much. I made my point clear, no need to complicate it, just so long as you know I will follow through on my end." He stated and sighed. "Now onto the matter at hand, your semblance. The person who has a similar semblance to you. She's a criminal who can create portals she steps through and travel distances anywhere she likes short to mid-range, thinks of this range like that of a large battlefield." He described and Jaune nodded. "However it takes her time, concentration and a physical action to create the portals. On the other hand, though, she has a long range feature where she can create portals between herself and anyone she has a special bond with, regardless of distance, could be clear across half the world, it won't matter."

"Bonds?" he asked.

"Yeah, like to family members is the easiest one, though I'd suspect she can make temporary bonds or artificial bonds, like injecting her aura into an object or person to create a 'bond' so to speak. I have little else idea of how it works, she won't explain how she specifically works it, nor will she I think. But my job's done, take care kid."

"Wait! What if I meet her?" He asked.

"...I hope you don't. But if you do, she makes black and red portals with her katana, wears same color clothes, long black hair with red eyes. Her name's Raven. But keep this to yourself unless you meet her, alright?" At his nod, he breathed. "Good. Now do me a favor and take a while to think about everything said before you go back." Leaving Jaune there.

"Why did I have to be the one to break the news to the dense fucking rock head again? First, it was Tai now it's this kid, both blue-eyed blondes, and again for someone related to me...I need a drink." He grumbled to himself as he made his way to the office.

[Jaune]

Jaune was still spinning a little after the short but intense talk with Qrow, half of which only made a quarter as much sense as it did. But like the man said he found a bench to sit on and really just thought over everything he said. So he did, he reran the conversation through his head several times, including the little comments and mumbles. The result he came to was... well, intensely shocking...

"Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha... all like me?"

 **Well? How is it?**


End file.
